


Obey Me Scenarios

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Different Scenarios(short stories) featuring the Obey Me characters!Some of the stories have a name for the MC or they are connected to my ongoing Bondmates Series. If they are connected I'll include it at the beginning that it is a side story for Bondmates.I am taking requests for scenarios! Please include what character, what type(fluff, smut, etc) is your MC male or female, name of your character. I have no problems with writing M/M or if you want to genderbend the Obey characters F/F.Scenarios range anywhere from fluff to smut to explicit. I'll tag them appropriately.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	1. Kiss

Scenarios- First Kiss (romance, non smut)

(First two scenarios the together)

Satan- _Hey Hana, wanna know an easy way to piss off Lucifer?"_

_"I'd rather not piss him off, last time I was late on one of my tasks he chewed me out for over an hour."_

_"Oh come on, you know you want to know_ _. Plus I figured out a sure fire way to do it."_

I just shake my head at him. He shrugs his shoulders but an evil grin lights up his face. He pulls out his DDD and starts typing away on it. A couple seconds later I hear a knock on the door. Before I can even get to answer it Satan has grabbed my hand. He pulls me close to him and seals his mouth to mine. I freeze in shock and I hear the door crash open.

_"Satan! What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

Satan just continues kissing me and I try to push myself out of his arms but he doesn't budge, I feel his hands traveling down my side before they full on grab my ass cheeks. _Damn it Satan!!_ Lucifer thunders forward and snatches me out of Satan's arms. I dont know who is more pissed off, Lucifer or me. Satan looks like he won a prize as he licks his lips, and flips Lucifer off.

_"Told you it would piss him off."_ He smirks then phases out of the room.

Lucifer- I had received a text from Satan saying that their was something wrong with Hana only to walk into the room to Satan having his tongue down her throat and his hands on her body. My blood is boiling as my brother smirks at me and disappears. When I got ahold of him later he better be prepared for the beating he is going to get. Hana is staring at the spot Satan disappeared from and all I can think about is his lips on hers. HIS lips on HERS.

_"Why did you let Satan kiss you like that? You should have pushed him away or at least yelled for help."_ Her mouth pops open and then fire flashes in her eyes before she stomps over to me and puffs her chest out. Her little finger pokes into my chest.

_"For your informations, all mighty Lucifer_ _. Your dickhead brother DID NOT give me the chance to even say no_ _. Pushing at him is like pushing a fucking rock, so listen here_ _asshat_ _, don't presume to...."_ I grab ahold of her mouth that has the gall to curse me and press my mouth against hers. Silence...

_"Did you really just call me an_ _asshat_ _?"_

Asmodeus-

Asmo asked me to have dinner with him at one of the high end restaurants in the middle of the downtown area of the Devildom. When it was time to leave he met me at the door to my room and had gushed about the outfit I had chosen for the night. Heat flooded my cheeks as I traced my eyes down the length of his body. Asmodeus looked great in every thing he wore, but he had dressed himself with more care than usual. I loved his androgynous look, but you could tell he was very much a male. 

_"Hana Dear I really love that shade of lip stick on you_ _. I wonder if it would look good on_ _me."_ He bends down and places his mouth to mine, his tongue quickly slides into my mouth and he pulls back quickly. My lip stick now transferred to his lips. I feel my mouth pop open in shock at the sudden kiss.

_"Well how does it look?"_ Asmo asks innocently, batting his eyes at me.

" _Amazing, but I think it needs another coat."_ He grins, then pushes my bedroom door open and backs me inside.

_So much for dinner_ _._

Mammon- _"Mammon....Mammon..."_ Ive been trying to get Mammon's attention as he talks about his next Grand scheme to get rich. He may be the Avatar of Greed, but he is a moron when it comes to money. Or should I say keeping money, he made a lot of money while working as a model but he is so far in debt that his paycheck is gone before he even gets it. And when he does actually take home money and tries to gamble to make more...and Well...

_"So I thought we'd...."_ Blah blah blah....

An idea enters my mind and I smile mischievously. I lean in closer to him like I'm really getting into the conversation then I reach around grab the back of his head and pull his mouth to mine. I feel his body go rigid and I chuckle into his mouth. I use the tip of my tongue to gently glide along his lips and nip at his bottom lip as I pull away. The look on his face is absolutely priceless as his mouth opens and shuts. He tries to speak but all he does is stutter.

_"I...uh...you...why...you....me...KISS!?"_ I cant hold it in anymore and peals of laughter leave my mouth.

Score 1 for me

Leviathan- _"Hey Levi, sometimes I think you like 2D girls better than you like me."_ I know I sound like I'm pouting, but Levi's eyes have been locked to his computer screen since he invited me into his room a couple of hours ago. He pauses his game and spins his chair around to look at me.

_"Why do you say that?"_ I just give him the are you an idiot look and point to his computer. _Duh..._

_"2D girls don't pout."_ I roll my eyes and point to the tsundere character on the screen. _Clearly_ _pouting_ _._

_"Tell me what makes a real girl better than 2D?_ Levi says and a light bulb goes off in my mind. I jump up from Levi's bed and plop on his lap. He immediately starts to stutter and blush. _Aw, Levi you're so cute!_

_"Hana, wait..._ _wha_ _...??"_ In mid word I grab his coat color and plant a big kiss on his lips.

_"See, told you real girls are better."_ I grin triumphantly.

Beelzebub- Beel and I decided to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack after watching movies late into the night in my room. Well it was a snack for me and more like a dessert buffet for him. I finish my pudding and then sit and watch Beel mow his way through a line of desserts. He looks up after finishing the last one to see me staring at him. He smiles at me, then laughs.

_"Hana, you have chocolate on your mouth."_ My face turns scarlet and I go to reach for a napkin, but before I grab it, Beel grabs my chin. His tongue darts out and he licks over my lips before locking his mouth to mine. He uses his lips and tongue to part mine before he feeds from my mouth, eliciting a moan from my throat. He backs away and blushes.

" _Thanks for the food..."_ He stammers.

" _Can I sleep in your room still?"_ All I can do is shake my head yes. He makes his way back to my room as I'm left staring at the mess on the table.

_Maybe I need to feed_ _Beel_ _midnight snacks more often?_

Belphegor- " _Hey Hana, have you read human bedtime stories before?"_ Belphie is lying across my bed, he has taken to napping in my room to escape his brothers.

_"_ _Yea_ _, why?"_

_"Well, I'm curious about the whole kiss thing."_

_"Kiss thing, you mean like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White."_ He sits up and nods excitedly. I'm not sure where all this is going.

_"Does it work?"_

_"Uh, it's just a story_ _Belphie_ _. I don't think a kiss will wake someone in a coma."_

_"Let's try it!" Uh....what?!?!_

Before I can even say no Belphegor cast a sleeping charm over me and I feel myself falling to sleep.

I feel something warm against my mouth, and the pleasant feeling increases as I start to wake. I open my eyes and startle as Belphies dark eyes are staring into mine with an extremely pleased expression.

_"It worked!!"_

_"Bel...._ _phie_ _...."_ I mumble, I'm not to pleased with him at the moment.

He looks all too proud at his discovery, until I remind him.

_"_ _Belphegor_ _, you have the power to wake people from their sleep, I'm pretty sure you_ _didnt_ _have to kiss me to do it."_

_"I know. Let's do it again, should I call for_ _Beel_ _? This time I'll put you to sleep and see if he can kiss you awake too!"_ He says smugly, before he tries to call for Beel I smack him with his pillow and he topples off the bed.

Diavolo- " _Hana, what's mistletoe used for, poison?"_ I had been questioning the lovely girl non stop about the Holidays of her Realm. I was curious about Christmas, and the odd things that one did around that holiday. I couldn't wrap my mind around why humans decorated their doorways with Mistletoe. She blushes but starts to speak.

_"Well, some humans think that if you kiss under a mistletoe at Christmas it will bring you luck in the New Year."_

_"That's an interesting concept_ _. We should try it_ _. It'll be good to have luck for the program."_ Before Hana can reply I magic mistletoe into my hand and hang it over our heads before kissing the girl. _How long should one kiss for a full year of luck. Well better to be safe than sorry_.


	2. Interruptions (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has a small amount of smut but nothing explicit. More of a humorous smut.

_"So Hana, umm...do you...uh..."_ Mammon is stammering as we walk hand and hand back into the house. For once we went out to dinner and he hadn't tried to take off before the server came back with the check. Another shock was when he paid in CASH for our meal that had included a nice bottle of wine. He stops and runs his hands through his hair. 

_"What I'm trying to ask is...uh...do you, I_ _mean if you_ _dont_ _want to, but, do you want to stay the night with me tonight?"_ This wasnt the first time I had slept over at Mammon's room, but most of the time it involved falling asleep while watching movies and usually one of the other brothers is with us. 

I smile at Mammon, he really is adorable sometimes. Arrogant, and full of himself, but also shy when it came to certain things, like me for example. Asmo had told me once that he found Mammon's obvious lack of flirting skills hilarious. 

I walk closer to Mammon so that our chests our touching. He stops running his hand through his hair and stares down at me. 

_"Mammon are you asking me to sleep with you?"_ I grin mischievously at him and I watch his face turn a darker red. _Ah! He is soo cute!_ He closes his eyes for a moment and then surprises me as his arms reach around me and presses me closer. 

He dips his head lower and presses his mouth to mine in a firm kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens his kiss. His hands trace down my waist and over my butt before he lifts me off the floor to wrap my legs around his hips. I press kisses to his face and neck as he makes his way to his room, but he stiffens abruptly when he opens the door. I look at his face as his mouth completely drops open in shock...Asmo is standing fully naked in the middle of the room with a lusty smile on his face. I can't help but bury my face in Mammon's neck and laugh, and laugh...trust the Avatar of Lust to pick up sexual pheromones in the air. 

_"_ _ASMODEUS_ _!!! The hell are doing naked...in my_ _room?!?!_ _Fuck Hana, shield your eyes, better yet,_ _Asmo_ _fuck off!"_ I keep laughing, Asmo definitely interrupted what could have been a romantic night but this is just too funny. 

_"Who better than to have a menage a trios with then the Avatar of Lust? Come on Mammon, we've shared women before in the past."_ Asmo says and I immediately stop laughing. 

_"_ _Ohhh_ _...is that right?"_ My legs become a death grip around Mammon and he flinches either from pain or the coldness in my voice. 

_"No!! More like_ _Asmo_ _had a tendency of seducing women I had been with in the past as a_ _game."_ Mammon is panicking to explain himself. But I'm not a moron, he's been alive for a very long time, I know I'm not the first women he has been with. Didn't mean I liked to hear about past flings either. 

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _, piss off! And you better explain to Hana later about that obvious lie of sharing women_ _. She is about to break me in two with her damn leg strength._ _Dont_ _piss her off more or it won't be my waist she breaks in half...what if she breaks IT, can you imagine The Great Mammon being split in two?!?!"_

_......_

Silence fills the room before Asmodeus doubles over laughing. 

_"Did you just refer to your dick as The Great Mammon? All hail the mighty dick Mammon...oh fuck, I can't..."_ Asmo is laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face. 

I don't know if I should laugh or cry...Mammon I love you...but...sometimes you're just too much. 


	3. Whipped Cream and Syrup (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel wakes Hana up for some midnight snacks. But snacks isn't the only thing he is craving.
> 
> Side story to Bondmates but can be read on its own.

***R-18 Smut Warning***

(Related to my ongoing Obey Me fanfiction/ can be read as oneshot)

_Beelzebub & Hana_

_Whipped Cream and Syrup_

*stomach growling* 

A sound like a starving beast wakes me from my sleep and I open my eyes to orange hair blocking my view. 

Beel has his head buried between my breasts and his stomach is growling. I can't help but laugh. He says being around me helps curb his incessant hunger, so he could sleep at night better, but he still eats about 20 times more than what a normal person eats. 

_"So hungry...Hana...pancakes..."_ I giggle and rub Beel's head, he really is too adorable sometimes.

_"_ _Beel_ _...come on lets go to the kitchen, I'll make you some pancakes."_ He nuzzles my chest before looking up and planting a kiss on my lips. 

_"Your pancakes are the best, but don't tell Lucifer or Satan_ _. They like to think they have the best recipe."_ Their pancakes are pretty damn good, but none of them had Japanese fluffy pancakes until I made them. Lucifer was impressed and Satan was low key pissed. I had found them trying to make them one night while Beel was eating the flops. 

He stands up and drags me out of bed before leading me to the kitchen. 

_Beel_

Watching Hana make pancakes is a serious turn on for me. Her scent mixing in with the smell of vanilla and cooking pancakes is making me drool for more than just food as she dances around the kitchen as she cooks. Hana sings while she cooks, and all of us love it. Satan had surprised all of us by taking a video of her, though he tried to say it was to figure out how she made her pancakes. I had caught him listening to it while he said he was listening to an audio book. Levi hacked into his phone and sent the video to the rest of us. Satan was pissed when he found out and wrecked Levi's computer. Levi had a bunch of back ups, but he hadn't saved the game he'd been playing when Satan had busted down his door. So Levi was beyond pissed losing his game data...I was waiting to see what happened next. 

But I was happy I got the video and listened to it when I was working out. 

I sniff the air...yummy. Hana has just made home made whipped cream, Mammon had actually supplied her with some cooking instruments, one being a canister for whip cream. I loved the sound it made when it was dispensing the whip cream and I had started eating it when I went to the kitchen at night. Hana made a couple up for me to keep in the fridge. 

_"Pancakes are ready!"_ Hana spins around with a giant plate of fluffy pancakes and a giant pitcher of syrup. 

She places the pitcher of syrup and the stack of pancakes in front of me, and gives herself a single pancake. 

_"I just want one, the rest are yours. Here's the whipped cream."_ I'm in food heaven. Hana eats her pancake than plops on the table beside beside my plate and I find it REALLY hard to just focus on just my food. 

Hana grabs the canister of whip cream and squirts a dollop into her mouth to eat and my concentration shatters completely. 

I stand up and pull Hana to the edge of the table then fasten my mouth to hers. She tastes sweet like the pancakes and syrup she had been eating. I taste the whip cream on her lips as i push back onto the table. Then I rip her night gown clear down the middle. 

_"Ah...!_ _Beel_ _!"_ She squeaks louder when her underwear joins the tattered pieces of her nightgown. 

I look over at the whip cream and syrup and a wicked idea comes to mind and all I can do is grin. 

_Hana_

_Oh...my...._ _goooosh_ _..._

My nipples harden to the coolness of the kitchen and my chest heaves as Beel literally rips my clothes from my body. Then I see an evil grin light up Beel's face as he picks up the syrup and proceeds to pour it down over my breasts, stomach, and lower. 

_"_ _Beel_ _? What...._ _Aaaahnnn_ _!!"_ He licks a line down my chest to my bellybutton and then I hear the sound of the whip cream canister before he applies it to my abdomen. 

_"Wait..._ _dont_ _put it...._ _ahh_ _...there."_ My body bucks off the table as he buries his face between my thighs. I shutter my release and he licks his way back up my body and then he buries himself inside. 

I can't keep my moans inside as Beel thrusts himself inside me so hard the table is rocking. Before long we hear a dangerous creaking sound and both of our eyes round as we find ourselves falling as the table collapses beneath us. 

_"What the fuck was that.....?!"_ Lucifer comes around the door to the kitchen and his eyes widen as he takes in me naked covered in sticky syrup and Beel plastered on top with his pants to his ankles. 

_"....uh...._ _Beel_ _was hungry?"_ I say in a small tone that clearly says _please don't punish us._

_"Hana made pancakes...i didn't eat them all, want some?"_ Said pancakes are half on the floor under the broken table. Lucifer is still looking at us like he doesn't know what to do about this situation. 

I crawl out from under Beel and grab the whip cream canister and go over to Lucifer. 

_"Want some?"_ Lucifer then surprises me by bending over and launching my naked ass over his shoulder. 

_"Beelzebub, come. You two can explain to me, while the three of us bathe, why you decided to break a table we've had for over a hundred years, and then Hana,_ _Beel_ _some punishment might be in order."_ Lucifer smacks my ass lightly, _hmm...maybe I might like this punishment?_ I can't help but think as Lucifer walks us to his giant bathroom. 


	4. Threes a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty threesome featuring two separate parts. The first being AsmoXHanaXSolomon and the second being MammonXHanaXSatan. Side stories to Bondmates but can be read on their own. 
> 
> (Bondage in the second part)

_T_ _hreesome part 1_

(Smut warning, explicit content, not recommended for under 18🙃)

Solomon X Hana X  Asmodeus

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _ahhn_ _!"_ I slide my hands down my body and tangle my fingers in Asmo's hair as he uses his tongue and lips to drive me to orgasm. I lean back into Solomon's chest, as my body shakes and moans leave my throat. Solomon pushes me forward as Asmo moves from between my legs to kneel in front of me. I'm caught between Asmo and Solomon as I feel Solomon's hands on my waist. Asmo grabs my chin and pulls me toward his hardness and I wrap my tongue and lips around the tip of him. 

I stare up at Asmo, while Solomon slips inside me and I moan from the pleasure. Asmo runs his hands through my hair before he grabs onto my head and thrusts faster inside my mouth. My moans vibrate inside my throat and Asmodeus moans louder as the vibrations run along his length. 

Solomon grips my waist tighter, his fingers digging into my skin as his thrusts become deeper and faster, and his breaths and husky moans pick up as his pleasure peaks. Solomon stills as his orgasm rocks through his body, Asmo pulls me up off the bed and into his lap as he drives his length inside me. My breasts bounce from the force of his thrusts, his mouth marks the skin of my neck. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _..._ _Asmo_ _...!!"_ I'm chanting his name as he drives me closer and closer to the edge and then a second set of hands comes around my body. Solomon trails his fingers down my stomach before they find my center and he plays with the sensitive bud there. 

_"Solomon...it's too much...wait..._ _ahh_ _..._ _nnn_ _!!_ My body shatters around Asmo and then he loses himself inside me. I collapse onto Asmo as he leans back into the bed. Solomon lays down beside us and throws his arm over my back as he trails his fingertips up and down my spine. 

_"Shall we go for round two?"_ Solomon asks with a grin. 

_"Than a third and a fourth?"_ Asmo purrs suggestively. 

_"Are you two trying to fuck me to death?"_

_"Not to death love, just_ _unconsci_ _ous_ _."_ I laugh at Solomon, at least he's honest. 

_Satan X Hana X Mammon_

_(Bondage, pleasure & pain)_

_"Lala...._ _hmmm_ _~🎶 "_ I hum as I tie the bindings to Mammons wrist. He's sleeping soundly right now. Not for much longer though. 

_"You're a lot more devious than I thought...I like it."_ Satan says as he binds Mammon's legs to the bottom post. 

_"Yes, he shouldn't have stolen my credit card, skipped our date, and t_ _hen go gambling with those witches_ _. Pact or not_ _. Now it's time for a little punishment."_ I strip my clothing off before straddling Mammon's chest. 

_"Mammon...Oh Mammon!"_ I say his name in a sing song voice as I tap his cheek. I repeat the gesture a couple of times. I may have used too much sleeping draught for my little game. Good thing he is a demon. 

_Mmmn_ _?_ _Wha_ _ya wan?"_ This times I rake my nails down his chest and over his nipples. He jerks awake and his eyes bug out as he takes in a _very_ naked me sitting on his stomach. 

_"_ _Wha_ _? Hana?"_

_"Mammon...wanna play a game?"_

_"Huh?"_ He tries to move his hands and then jerks his legs. 

_"Well do you wanna play?"_

_"The hell?! Wait...why the fuck is Satan naked too?"_

_"If I were you I'd say 'Yes, Hana, I want to play a game." That or I'm leaving you tied up here and I'm cutting up Goldie_ _. Just_ _sayin_ _."_

_"You bitch! Don't touch her!"_

_"Tut tut Mammon_ _. Here's the first question of the game_ _. Wrong answers equal a punishment, right answers a better punishment."_

" _What the fuck kinda game is that?!"_

_"Question number 1, this is an easy one_ _. Who are you bonded to?"_

Mammon looks at me like Ive lost my shit. 

_"You."_

_"Ding ding!! Good answer!"_ I bend over and kiss him, as his tongue slides into my mouth I bite down sharply at the edge of his tongue. 

_"_ _Outh_ _! You_ _bith_ _me you_ _bittsh_ _."_

_"I did tell you it was a better punishment when you answered right. It'll heal in about ten seconds so don't bitch."_

_"Question number two_ _. What were you doing during our date that you stood me up on?"_

_"Uh...I had a last minute modeling...the fuck you doin Satan?!?!?!?"_

_"Wrong answer..."_ Satan sits on the bed and starts kissing the side of my neck while his fingers knead my breasts. I figure blue balls is a worse punishment for him than actual pain. 

_"Next question, what billing statement do I get on the 15th of each month_ _. Hint Lucifer gets the same statements for you."_

_"Uhh.....credit card....?"_

_"Right answer."_ Satan stops kneading my breast and I slide lower on Mammon so I'm straddling his hips. I run my tongue down his neck and to his hardened nipples. I lick the tip of one before putting it between my teeth and grinding lightly. He tries to throw his body up but I've got him pinned tightly. I lick a small bead of blood from where he struggled and I had accidently bitten harder. _Oops..._ I'll pretend I meant that. I wiggle my bottom as I feel Mammon growing harder against my ass. 

_"Question three...wheres my credit card?"_ This time I see him visibly gulp and he turns his head like he does when he is about to lie. 

_"Dunno...is it...ah...lost?"_

_"Nope not lost..."_ Satan bends down to the floor where he picks up Mammon's wallet. Mammon gets his _I'm fucked_ look on his face as I open it up and pull out my credit card, along with a fake ID that has my name on it but the wrong picture. It looks like a female version of Mammon in the picture. I hold it up for him. 

_"Last time I checked you had a dick, so want to explain this one to me?"_ He presses his lips together and looks the other way. Then I pull out a picture printed from the casino security footage that Levi hacked into and printed off. Mammons eyes bug out and he swallows...then I pull out my credit card statement. 

All color drains from his face and he starts stuttering. 

_"I...uh...well...uh....I'll...uh...pay...well maybe...not pay...but...uhh..."_

I get right down in his face and smile sweetly, but I know he can see the demon in my eyes. 

_"Let me guess, one of the witches you knew cast a glamour on you to appear female, you had one of the imps you know forge an ID with my name but your_ _glamoured_ _picture_ _. Then you TOOK my credit card to go gambling? Am I close?"_ He's looking at me like _how the fuck did you know._

_"Mammon, if you do not pay every dime back before the next payment is due on this card I swear I'll never fuck you again_ _. I will also hand Goldie over to Lucifer, after I cut the bitch to pieces_ _. Or....i can cut her to pieces now and let you watch? What's your answer."_

_"Fuck you!_ _Dont_ _ya even threaten Goldie!"_ I shake my head...he might be mine, but that didn't make him very bright. Satan is smilingly evilly because he knows what's about to happen next is really going to piss Mammon off. 

_"Oh Mammon...you're a moron sometimes_ _. Satan..."_

I lift up so that I'm straddling over Mammon but not touching him, but my breasts are in his line of vision. 

_"The hell you think_ _yer_ _doin over me?"_

" _I get to fuck her over you as punishment_ _. Dude, you're a moron if you thought she wouldn't catch you with her credit card just because she doesn't use it often. She still gets statements sent in her email, this one was flagged for suspicious activity. Fucking idiot_ _. Scum. If it was me you had stolen from I would have thrown your ass to_ _Cerebus_ _and let him eat you."_

_"The hell you are...._ _mmmphf_ _!"_ I lean over and push his head between my breasts. Satan is laughing as he runs his hands down my back, over my ass, before sliding his fingers between my legs. Mammon has been making sounds until he hears me moan and then he falls silent. 

_"What's this?"_ Satan holds the hand up from between my thighs, his fingers glisten with wetness. 

_"I think someone had a better time than what she was letting on."_ I shrug my shoulders and smirk, yep probably. 

Satan enters me from behind and I moan loudly at the intrusion. I push my body up so I can stare down at Mammon who can't keep his gaze from wondering from my face to my bouncing breasts. I look down my body and see him standing at attention. This visual is making him about as hot as it's making me. I look back up and flick my tongue over his lips. 

_"You ever gonna lie to me again?"_

Satan snorts like who the hell do I think I'm asking. But Mammon is shaking his head no. 

_"Are you going to pay my card back."_

_"Can I do it in installments?"_

_"It HAS to be paid off before the next bill is due! Don't fuck with me Mammon, you are MINE! That doesn't give you the right to fuck with my credit card, miss our dates, and fuck around with witches_ _. Next time I catch you lying to me I'm handing you over to Lucifer as punishment! I will also get Goldie and all her sisters, and run them through a damn shredder. Plus have Lucifer FREEZE all your accounts, do you understand me!?"_

" _Yes, Mam."_ Mammon says complacently. 

_"Good Boy,"_ I kiss him on the lips as Satan resets his pace inside me. 

_"Am I still getting punished?"_

_"_ _Yep....but since you are being good right now I'll give you a pleasurable punishment."_ I wiggle my ass so Satan can back up a bit so I can work my way down on Mammon. I finally get to my destination and blow warm air over the glistening tip of Mammons length. I lightly graze my teeth over him and he jerks. 

_"I promise I'll never steal_ _yer_ _card again...please don't bite my dick off."_ I about choke in more ways than one as I stop my descent so I can pull up and laugh. 

_"Mammon I like you too much to bite your dick off. Just don't steal my shit again."_ I go back to working on Mammon as Satan picks up his pace inside me once again. I look up at Mammon who is trying to get out of his binds, I'm about to look back down when I see his brands light up his skin and he pulls with all his strength and I hear multiple snaps.... _oh shit..._

He moves out from under me, then pulls me away from Satan. 

_"Mammon! You fucker, I was about to come!"_ Satan is pissed now. They are yelling back and forth at each other. Maybe it'll be easier to get myself off then deal with the shit show that's about to go down between them. I'm about to do just that when both of their heads snap in my direction .... _fuck..._

_"Hana dear...were you just about to leave me with this idiot...."_ Satan's cunning smile is turned in my direction now and he reaches his arm out to pull my back against his chest. 

_"Ya know, I think Hana might need her own punishment, ya know, since she was bout to leave us both hard while she took care of herself." I'm fucked....literally_ _._

_"You guys were fighting so I was just...damn it! I'm not the one in trouble here!"_ I point at Mammon. 

_"You are now."_ They both say before they sandwich me between them. I should have never asked Satan for help...he gets triggered too easily, and why didn't I put wards on Mammon to keep him from getting loose? _Because I was thinking with my vagina...that's why..._


	5. DiavoloXHanaXLucifer (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content.

(Very smutty, adult content, hardcore not for under 18, graphic)(I hope that is enough content warnings for y'all. When I say _graphic_ I do mean graphic)(blame too many erotica reverse harem novels for this one lmao 😆)(goes with my long obey me fanfic, but too explicit to put in it, can be read by itself though)

_Lucifer X Hana X_ _Diavolo_

I run my tongue along Lucifer's stomach reveling in the feel of muscle under my hands and mouth. He has his hands behind his head as his eyes are locked on the slow descent I'm making down his body. I hear the door open from behind me and Lucifer looks up.

_"Looks like you guys are having fun."_ I hear Diavolo's voice coming from behind me and instead of stopping I smirk up at Lucifer before dropping my mouth around him. 

_"Hana...wait for a second."_ Lucifer says in a warning tone and I look up at him before continuing what I'm doing. Lucifer's hands find my hair where they try and stop my movements, but of course I don't listen. I feel the bed dip beside before a large hand caresses my back down to my hip. I hear clothing hitting the floor before Diavolo grabs both my wrists and pulls me off Lucifer. He's holding my wrists above my head as he pulls me on to my knees. I look at Lucifer who is smirking at me as I struggle against Diavolo's hold. 

_"_ _Diavolo_ _!! What are you..._ _ahhhh_ _!!"_ Lucifer takes his hand and puts it between my thighs. 

_"Naughty girl. What have I told you about listening?"_

_"Since when have I ever listened to ...ah..._ _ahhnn_ _!"_ He pinches my clit lightly before moving his hands from between my legs. 

_"Which is why you are going to let us do what we please."_ Lucifer snaps his fingers and a rope descends from the ceiling... _what the fuck?_

_"Where the fuck did that come from?"_ I look up not even seeing where the rope is tied off of. It looks to be descending from the air. 

_"Maybe I'll show you some tricks another time, or maybe not. Knowing you I'll wake up bound and gagged on the bed."_ _Yea_ _, he's probably right._ He binds the rope around my wrists. Lucifer takes my long hair and puts it over my shoulder so that my naked back is to Diavolo. Something cold drips down my back. And I squirm forward.

_"Ah! Cold! What is that?"_ Diavolo is pouring liquid down my back. His hands glides over my back as he spreads the liquid before his hands wrap around me and his hands cup my breasts as he spreads what looks like oil over them. The oils starts to warm with the prolong exposure to my skin, the warmth spreading and becoming hotter as it sinks further into my skin. His hands trace down my hips and over my ass cheeks before...wait...

_"_ _Diavolo_ _..._ _.!?"_

_"I said one day we would try this place here. This oil is made by sex demons so it has special effects that help_ _make this area relax."_ I can feel the oil as it sinks further into my skin and my body grows hotter and hotter.

_"It also has an aphrodisiac in it, so you'll feel your body become hotter_ _. I should warn you though, it has the same effect on_ _us."_ He grins naughtily, I can personally see it's effect when I look down his body at his hard length. 

Lucifer kneels down in front of me before grasping ahold of my legs, lifting me up higher and so I can wrap my legs around his neck as my core faces him. I squeal as my body sways backward and I feel Diavolo holding my upper body up with his head and shoulder. 

_"Well that makes getting here easier."_ Diavolo says before he continues stretching me. I pull on my hands that are still tied from the ceiling. Lucifer looks up at me from between my thighs and smirks before sealing his mouth to my clit. I throw my head back and scream from pleasure. 

_"Lucifer...._ _Ahhnnn_ _!_ _Diavolo_ _, not at the same time...oh fuck!"_ I can't help but grind myself into Lucifer's face as one orgasm after another rocks through my body as I feel Lucifer's tongue and lips lapping at my center. I would have collapsed backwards if Diavolo hadn't been supporting my body from behind. I can feel pleasure radiating throughout my whole body. Diavolo pulls his fingers out and spins my body around so my back is now to Lucifer. He pours the oil down his hardness before handing it to Lucifer who does the same. 

_"Wait...you two aren't planning to go in at the same time are you?"_ I barely get the words out before Diavolo slides himself inside me. I moan loudly and arch my body as he buries himself deep inside with the oil it takes no time for my body to stretch around his considerable girth. I hear Lucifer snap his fingers and my arms come free of their bindings and I automatically wrap them around Diavolo's neck as he leans back so my ass is higher. I feel the tip of Lucifer as he slowly eases his way inside me before I cry out at the pleasant fullness of having both Diavolo and Lucifer inside me. 

I collapse against Diavolo's chest for a moment as my body adjusts around them both. If it wasn't for the special oil I don't think my body would have let the both of them enter into each place at the same time. 

_"Hana, are you alright?"_ Lucifer asks against my ear and my body shakes at the huskiness of his voice. 

" _I'm good...really good..."_ He slowly pulls out before pushing back into me. I can see the strain on Diavolo's face as he tries to keep from thrusting his hips up. I lean closer to his ear. 

_"You can move..."_ I tell him before biting the edge of his ear lobe. They both move their bodies slowly at first before they pick up a rhythm that has me crying out at each thrust. My mind is going blank as pleasure takes over and I start to lose track of time. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _ahh_ _..._ _ahhhh_ _!"_ My moans mix together with their husky ones and the sound of slapping flesh surround us and fill up the room. Diavolo kisses me deeply as I feel Lucifer's teeth sink into the back of my neck before he sucks on the mark. If I didn't heal fast that mark would have lasted a couple weeks when I was just human. They both pick up their pace inside me and all I can do is hold on for the ride as another mind blowing orgasm is building from their combined thrusts. I sink my teeth into Diavolo's neck and he jerks slightly as my teeth sink into the skin. Lucifer pulls my head back by my hair as Diavolo returns the bite with one of his own. With just several more thrusts from them both I feel my body breaking apart as the three of us come together. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _...._ _ahhhhh_ _....._ _Ahhhhnnnnn_ _! Lucifer,_ _Diavolo_ _...almost...._ _Mmmmnnnn_ _!!!"_ All three of us come together and I collapse onto Diavolo's chest as I feel them both pull out of me and my body shudders as I feel the evidence of their combined pleasure in my body. 

_"Are you ready for a bath?"_ All I can do is shake my head as my mind is still blank, and aftershocks are making my body still shudder. Lucifer stands up and gathers me off of Diavolo as he walks us to the giant bathtub that is filled with scented water and bubbles overflowing to the floor. Lucifer sits me in the hot water and my body instantly goes languid as I feel a sponge running over my back. 

I fall asleep to the feel of hot water and the rhythmic feeling of the sponge tracing along my skin. 

_Lucifer_

_"She's out."_ I pull Hana closer to my body so she doesn't slip under the water, Diavolo pulls her legs on his lap so he can make sure she's clean. 

_"You lied about the oil having aphrodisiacs in it."_ Diavolo grins at me, I hadn't called him out on it earlier. 

_"It made her relax more, the mind is a powerful_ _thing."_

_"Plus she has a surprising amount of lust in her, I just helped her release it_ _."_ Diavolo says before he continues. 

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _was the one who gave me the oil, said it was the best for how did he phrase it "back door play"_

_"_ _Asmo_ _would know, he wouldn't give anything to Hana he hadn't used on himself."_

_"I'm surprised he hasn't used it on her yet."_

_"Him and Solomon have something planned, as long as she is ok it."_

_"Are they...?"_

_"You know your brother."_

I did, and I knew Hana, she would be beyond ok with what they had in mind. 

Asmodeus was Lust after all and she was his mate.

(So I did say graphic at the beginning lol Look forward to next time. I'll make sure to tag whether something is smut or just plain porn in word style) 

  
(I'll have some fluff ball stuff coming soon too)

(Anyone want a Asmo X Solomon X Hana... Asmodeus sandwich anyone?)


	6. AsmoXSolomonXHana(explicit)(m/m/f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content featuring male on male on female. If you don't like male on male this isn't the scenario for you.
> 
> (Related to my Bondmates story but can be read on its own)

_Asmo_ _X Solomon X Hana_

_Threesome that has Male X Male for all my Yaoi lovers out there_

_(Explicit Content, goes with long Obey Me Fanfiction or be read as stand alone)_

_"_ _Hana..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you want to see me get fucked by Solomon?"_ I spit my drink out and it sprays all over Solomon's table. 

_"You could have worded it a little differently_ _Asmodeus_ _."_ Solomon says as he wipes up the Demonus that I had spit up on his table. 

_"You know_ _I'v_ _e_ _had sex with Solomon before right?"_

_"Yes..._ _"_ Yes I knew, they didn't hide it from me. Plus I knew that Asmodeus was into everything that brought sexual pleasure and he had no problems with males or females nor playing top or bottom in a male on male relationship. Solomon told me he preferred not be done by men but he had no problems being the one doing. But when we bonded neither of them sought out the other and Asmodeus didn't venture out looking for sex anymore. But the perverse side of me was sitting up in the dark recesses of my brain going _yes please...oh fuck yes!_ I wiped my mouth hoping it was just Demonus and not drool on it. 

_"We haven't been together that way since we've been with you."_ Solomon says as he tosses the rag into the sink.

" _Yeah, I know."_

_"So do you want to have a full threesome? Do you want to see Solomon inside me?"_ Asmo asks.

" _Oh fuck me yes!"_ They both laugh at my enthusiastic answer. 

_"Yes I plan to fuck you, while Solomon fucks me."_ My whole body heats up and I start to squirm in my seat. 

_"You know that oil that Lord_ _Diavolo_ _used on you?"_ Asmodeus asks. " _That came from my personal collection_ _. It's good for loosening up tight holes."_ He smirks lustily. 

_"The one with aphrodisiacs?"_ He looks confused then starts laughing. 

_"He told you it has aphrodisiacs in it?! It doesn't really, I think they just wanted you to let go of your inhibitions about double penetration. By the way, we need to jump on board of that here soon."_

_"Those_ _asshats_ _! They told me it had aphrodisiacs in it...I...I...oh my fucking gosh..."_

_"Did you just refer to Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and Lucifer as_ _asshats_ _? Fuck that's great! Wait who are you texting?"_

_"The_ _Asshats_ _!"_ Asmo takes my phone from me and tosses it across the room. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _damn it!_ _Ahhh_ _!"_ He shoves his hand down my pants before sliding his fingers between my lower lips. I wiggle as his fingers start to flick my swelling clit. 

_"So Baby...do you want to play, do you want to see Solomon as he takes me while I take you?"_ I can feel my eyes start to glaze as lust sweeps through my body. Asmodeus face comes closer to mine and he kisses a line up my jaw before claiming my lips. Solomon follows suit but I need them both naked. I call on a small bit of power and our clothes fall the the floor.

_"Well...someone is in a hurry."_ Asmo says as his gaze goes down the length of my body. 

Asmodeus picks me up before putting me on Solomon's bed and Solomon joins us with a familiar bottle of oil. He pours some in my hands and I run it down Asmo's body, sliding my hands up and down his hard length before Asmo takes my hand and moves it lower on his body where Solomon will enter. 

_"Start with one finger, then move to two, then three_ _. Believe me it isn't going to hurt me."_ I see a new kind of pleasure on Asmodeus face as I work his senstive hole with my fingers and I can see his dick harden more and more with the quickening of my fingers. I feel myself as I grow wet and feel Solomon as he uses his hand to taunt and tease my opening before he pushes me back against the bed so Asmodeus can move between my legs before thrusting inside me. I see Solomon over Asmodeus as he pours the gel along his hardness before spreading more onto Asmodeus before he slowly enters inside him. The visual alone is making me want to come, but then Asmodeus becomes even harder inside me. 

We all moan loudly as Asmo thrusts deeply into me and Solomon into Asmodeus. Every time Solomon thrusts into Asmo, Asmo thrusts deeply inside of me. 

Asmo's face shows how much pleasure he is feeling and moans leave his mouth as he thrusts and Solomon pushes more inside him. 

_"_ _Mmmnnnn_ _..._ _Aahhhnnn_ _!!"_ I moan loudly as I feel the orgasm building in my core. Asmodeus nibbles along my neck before pressing his mouth to mine. His tongue darts into my mouth to twine with mine and I moan into his mouth. Asmo breaks his kiss before thrusting even harder inside me and I know he is getting ready to come by the look on his face. Solomon locks eyes with me as Asmo buries his face in the crook of my neck as he comes inside me. Solomon thrusts deeply into Asmo a couple more times and I watch the orgasm build on his face before he comes as Asmo fingers my clit to send me over with them. 

All of us shake as we collapse onto the bed and Asmo pushes the hair back from my face. 

_"So...what did you think?"_ He grins naughtily. 

_"I think we need to do that again."_ I grin back. 


	7. AsmodeusXMaleReader(explicit sexual content)

Male Reader X Asmodeus (MaleXMale)(Explicit 18+)

Music blares around me as I lean across the bar trying to get the bartenders attention to bring me another shot. A warm breath tickles the back of my neck before I feel somebody press their body up against my back. Startled I turn around as Asmo grins at me as I lean back against the bar as he leans in against my body. As the front of his body presses against mine I harden slightly as he brings his face toward my ear to talk over the sound of the music.

_"We should go and drink somewhere a little more private."_ His hand presses against the back of my thigh as he pulls us closer, our hips meet and I feel his growing arousal against mine. He nips the bottom of my earlobe and I shudder against him.

He's like a wildcat as he rubs up against my body like he is marking his territory to keep others from the new toy he has found and I couldn't help but respond to him.

_"Lets go..."_ I tell him hoarsely, all the moisture leaving my mouth as I take in his sweet and spicy scent. I follow his swaying hips as he leads me out the door of the Club.

We just make it into his bedroom door before his hands dive down the back of my pants, cupping my ass as he grinds our fronts together. He licks along his bottom lip before pulling mine into his mouth.

_"Which do you prefer tonight?"_ He asks, his fingers probing my sensitive opening as his other slides down the front of my pants to wrap around my hard length. I shiver at the double sensation as his hands explore each area.

_"_ _Either...I don't care, just let me come."_

_"Good, because I can go for both."_ My breath whooshes out as he drops to his knees in front of me. He pull my pants and boxers down as another hand pushes up my shirt. I grab it pulling it over my head before I look down the line of my body at him. He licks over my tip as his hand goes around to my ass again. He pulls me into his mouth at the same time he pushes one finger inside me. I throw my head back, leaning my body against his bedroom wall. He wraps his other arm around my thigh keeping my legs from buckling as waves of pleasure crashes over me. He's surprisingly strong for someone with such a lithe and lean physic. His mouth and fingers work me over and I digs my fingers into his curling hair that brushes up against me with every movement of his head as he takes me into his mouth. I thrust my hips forward as my arousal takes over my mind and my pleasure peaks and Asmo's fingers start thrusting inside me faster as he feels my orgasm building.

_"_ _Asmo_ _...let go...I'm..._ _mmm_ _!"_ I try to push his head away but he moves more vigorously and I lose myself in his mouth. I pant as my knees buckle and I barely catch myself as I fall forward onto Asmodeus.

He moves slightly so that I'm straddling him, I'm fully naked while he still has all his clothes on and I need to rectify this problem. I feel his hardness pressing against me and I grind down on him as I shove my hands up his shirt. We both stand, his mouth on mine as he takes off the rest of his clothing. My body is already growing hard again as he goes down on his bed. He pulls me down on top of him.

_"Do you want me?"_ He asks against my mouth as I feel the hard tip of him pressing against my opening.

_"Fuck yes!"_ He slowly inserts himself before thrusting his hips up into me. My hand travels down to caress myself before I lift myself up and thrust back down as he pushes upward. Our bodies come together and our husky moans mingle with the others. I can feel him growing harder inside me as his thrusts become faster and deeper. My own orgasm is building again, this time from deep inside me as he pulls my hands off my off my length, making me explode just from the feeling of being taken. His owner pleasure peaks with mine and I feel it as it goes inside me.

Asmo is still hard, his eyes glowing demon bright as he lets go. I fall forward onto him before he pulls out of my body. His horns grow from his head and his wings sprout from his back as black markings spread across his body making him look more erotic. I sit up as I look down at him, captivated as he gets on his hands and knees. His wings spread out as he looks behind him towards me. I bite my lip as he spreads a delicious pleasure inducing scent around the room. I can feel my body heating up even more as he stares back at me.

_"My turn..."_ He demands huskily as he beckons me forth.


	8. Levi X Reader (EXPLICIT SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an explicit smut and shouldn't be read if under 18.

LeviXReader

(Very Explicit smut)

(Demon form play...😈 Remember Levi has a tail....)

Inspired by Art by Insanepepo

(You can find her on Twitter, and Deviantart under insanepepo)

Link below is to an uncensored drawing that should not be viewed if you are under the age of 18

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

https://twitter.com/InsanePepo/status/1238490666310815748?s=20

🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

_"_ _Mmmnnn_ _! Levi...wait..."_ My back is being pressed up against the door as Levi pulls my shirt over my head. Though I tell him to wait my legs wrap themselves tighter around his waist, his hard length pressing itself against me and I grind against it. He moans and the husky tone urges me to grind against him again.

_"No, I'm done waiting."_ He nips at my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as his hips thrust upwards. He walks me toward his bed before he settles me on the ground. I reach up and pulls his shirt over his head so I can run my fingers down the muscles of his chest. My hand drops low on his abdomen, but he doesn't let me get very far before he goes to his knees in front of me. He presses an open kiss to my stomach, his tongue tracing the edge of my bellybutton. Levi grasps the edge of my pants and slides them down my legs and I undo my bra tossing it across his room. He groans when he realizes I'm missing some of my clothing, my underwear. He looks up at me, his eyes heated as his hands spread over my ass pulling my naked center to his face.

_"_ _Ahh_ _...Levi!_ _Mmnnn_ _!"_ His tongue sinks inside me and my hands delve into his hair and I feel as his horns sprout from his head. My hands grip around them and his body jerks. You wouldn't think they were sensitive, but they were. He stops licking me and sinks his teeth into my thigh, reprimanding me, but I know he likes it. His tail whips around in the air behind him before it wraps around my body.

_"What did I say about playing with my horns?"_ He stands up, he pulls me up to place me on the bed. Trailing his tongue up my body before he stops at my breasts to nip at one hardened nipple as his hand dips between my legs. His fingers slide against my clit and my hips thrust up to meet his hand as a heady moan leaves my throat from the feel of his fingers as he pinches the sensitive nub. I feel the scaled skin of his tail as it wraps around my thigh before the tip of it as it presses against my opening. Levi pushes himself up so he can peer down at my face as his tail thrusts inside me. Before Levi this would have terrified me, but with him? He could do whatever the fuck he wanted with his tail and it would have me falling to pieces around him.

Looking into his face I know he is feeling pleasure from this, his breathing is escalated and his eyes are glazed from pleasure. I reach my hand inside his pants, wrapping my fingers around his hard tip. His hips jerk and he thrusts into my hand, he bends his head down and nips at my lips. I slide my hand down him and he growls low in his chest before he sits up, removing his pants so that he is completely naked before pulling me into his lap. His hands slide over my nipples, pulling the tips of them as he rolls them between his fingers. Levi's mouth trails down the side of my neck, leaving small bites between his wet kisses.

I wiggle in his lap, before he takes his hard cock and presses it into my ass while his tail continues to thrust into my front opening. I throw my head back, his name leaving my throat on a scream from the double fullness inside my body. My breasts tingle and my nipples harden further as he thrusts up into my body.

_"_ _Ahhh_ _! Levi....Levi!"_ My whole body feels like it is going to fall apart as pleasure blanks my mind, taking me over completely. All I can do is moan loudly and hang onto Levi as he thrusts deeply inside of me repeatedly. The sounds of us coming together echo throughout his room but I can't keep my moans inside me as with each thrust of his hips my body grows hotter and hotter.

_"Fuck...I'm going to come..."_ Levi growls into my ear. His pace picks up more and I'm about to lose it with him. He moans loudly and I feel hot liquid shoot forth inside me and my body shatters around him. My body quakes as he pulls out of me, warm liquid trickling down my thighs. His hands find my waist as he flips my body to face him before pushing my thighs apart to accommodate his body once more.

_"Should we continue?"_ He moans huskily before giving me a hard kiss.

_"Yes...I want more..."_ I wrap my arms around his neck before he takes me once more.


	9. How Would He Respond Pt1

How would he respond...

  
~*~ _Reader_ _\- Can I sleep with you?_ ~*~

_Lucifer_ _\- "Well aren't you brave? Or maybe you assume that 'sleeping' is the only thing we will be doing. Very well, you may sleep with me, but you better be prepared for whatever else may happen."_

_Mammon_ _\- "Huh?! Ya wanna do what?! Sleep...with...with...me?!"_ Stammers and blushes. " _I mean...uh...what I meant ta say...is..uh...ok."_

_Levi_ _\- "As long as I get to watch the_ _Ruri_ _-chan special that starts tonight."_

_Asmo_ _\- "Hmm~ Have you finally been tempted by my beautiful body? Don't worry I'll let you get your fill of it tonight."_

_Satan_ _\- "As long as you don't mess with the books in my room and stay in my bed you can sleep over. But if you mess with anything I will tie you to the bed, actually I might just tie you to it anyways."_

_Beel_ _\- "Will you bring snacks?"_

_Belphie_ _\- Hands you a pillow as he crawls into the bed._

How would he respond

~*~Reader- _"I love you..."_ ~*~

Lucifer\- " _Oh? Are you sure that is what you meant to say? I'm not an easy man to get, let alone keep. But maybe...I'll let you love me_ _. Now you just have to earn my love_ _. I'll let you work on that tonight, in my bed."_

Mammon\- Blushes furiously and stammers as he rocks back and forth on his feet. _"I...uh..."_ His words run together as his voice lowers to a mumble. " _Lololoveyou_ _...uh...too."_

Levi\- " _Eeeeeehhhh_ _?! You mean...me?! But...but...I'm an_ _otaku_ _! There isn't anything good about me...but...um...if you're sure...I think...I mean_ _I've_ _never liked a real (girl/boy) before. But I think..._ _I_ _...uh...love you too..."_

Satan\- _"I know. But the question is, do I love you? Want to find out?"_

Asmo\- _"Of course you do! Who couldn't help but love the beautiful me?" *_ Reader regrets saying anything*

Beel\- _"_ _Mmm_ _...I love you too...you feed me and you're warm. Can we have pancakes?"_

Belphie\- **Yawns** _"Maybe I'll let you tell me that again in my dreams."_ Belphie wraps his arms around you before falling asleep with his head in your lap.


	10. How Would He Respond Pt2

How would he respond

~*~ Reader- _"What do you like. about me?"~*~_

Lucifer\- _"Well, you actually listen to me unlike my idiot brothers_ _. Though I will admit that I'm looking forward to the day that I get to punish you."_

Mammon\- Blushes and whispers almost too low to hear. _"Everything..."_

Levi\- _"You like me, an_ _otaku_ _. I guess you're not as big as a_ _normie_ _as I thought you were."_

Satan\- _"I ask myself the same question."_

Asmo\- _"You give good_ _hea_ _...uh...hugs."_ *Are you sure that's what you really wanted to say Asmo🤣

Beel\- _"You can cook."_

Belphie\- _"You make a good pillow. Now let's go take a nap, can I lay on your chest this time?"_

_~*~_ Reader- *pouts* _"I hate you..." ~*~_

Lucifer\- _"You want punished, don't you?" (Yes😍🔞)_

Mammon\- *Cries*

Levi\- Locks himself in his room until reader says she/he didn't mean it.

Satan\- _"Fuck you, I hate you more."_

Asmo\- _"How could you hate me?! Everything about me is beautiful!"_

Beel\- Eats his feelings, all restaurants close down from food shortage. Reader has to make him loads of food to apologize.

Belphie\- _"I don't care!"_ Secretly does and hides out until reader apologizes. He makes them take a nap with him to make it up to him.

~*~Reader- What do you think about children?~*~

Lucifer\- _"I have six younger brothers, why in the world would I put up with more children. Mammon is enough of a child as it is."_

Mammon\- _"With....with...YOU?!_ _Wha_ _...what...are you_ _askin_ _that for?!"_

Levi \-  _"_ _Eeehhhh_ _?!?!? Real children?! As in IRL?!"_

Asmo\- _"I like the act of making children, just not the children part."_

Satan\- _"As long as they are of the feline variety it's all good. But the two legged variety? I think the fuck not."_

_Beel_ \- _"Kids get free food in restaurants in the human world right? So that means if we go to multiple places, they get free food, and then we could get that free food to go and I_

_could eat it._ _Yeah_ _, I like kids."_

_Belphie_ \- _"Babies cry, which will keep me awake_ _. I'll pass."_

(Reader wishes she hadn't asked any of them)


	11. Valentine's With Beel

_Valentine's Day Beelzebub X Reader_

_Smut_

The smell of vanilla and chocolate fills the kitchen as I watch the timer sitting on the counter as it counts down. _3...2...1..._ Small chimes ring out as I turn off the alarm and grab a long wooden skewer to test the doneness of the cakes filling up the industrial sized oven. _Done!_ I pull each out and smile as they come out perfectly onto the cooling racks. While they cool I start working on the icing for the multiple cakes. It takes a few more hours until I'm looking at my completed project of an eight layer cake. Each layer alternating between vanilla and chocolate and then covered with an amazing buttercream recipe I got from Barbatos. 

I pull out my DDD and let Lucifer know he can pull down the barrier around the kitchen that he set up to keep Beel out of the kitchen while I made the cakes. If he would have smelled It while It baked he would have been eating It straight out of the oven. It isn't even five minutes before I see red hair peaking around the corner of the doorway as Beel is led by his nose to the kitchen. 

_"Happy Valentine's Day_ _Beel_ _!"_ I tell him as I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist while I look up into his face. 

_"You made me a cake?"_ His eyes lock on the eight tier monstrosity which is a _small_ cake to Beel. 

_"Yep! I hope it tastes good."_

_"It smells amazing! How did I not smell it earlier?"_ I giggle. Beel swallows as saliva fills his mouth and I can almost see the drool.

_"I asked Lucifer if he could keep you out of the kitchen while I made it_ _. He set up a barrier."_

_"Is this why my brothers actually brought me snacks for once?"_

_"Yep! I had to keep you from coming to the kitchen, the barrier kept the smell of cake from leaking out."_

Loud growling sounds echo through the kitchen as Beel looks at his cake. 

_"That looks really really good_ _. I'm starving!"_ Beel says and his stomach growls again in agreement. 

_"Ah! I got something for you too! The smell of cake almost made me forget!"_ Beel reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small box. 

_"Happy Valentine's Day!"_ He says as he hands me the box. I open the box and inside is a little charm bracelet. Each charm representing something significant that had happened with Beel. The charms are adorable and bring forth different happy memories that we have together. 

_"I love it! It's adorable!"_ I fling my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips. 

_"I love you."_ He says as he rubs his thumb over my bottom lip before he kisses me again, this time more deeply. 

_"I love you too,_ _Beel_ _! Are you ready for some cake?"_

_**fierce growling noises**_

_"Yes! Then maybe after I eat the cake, I can eat you."_ I shiver, my body heating up at the thought. 

I sit on the edge of the table with my legs on either side of Beel while I feed him bites of cake, he's already eaten almost three fourths of the cake.

_"You know_ _Beel_ _if I ate this much cake it would go straight to my ass. I'd weigh a damn ton."_

_*munch* chew* gulp* "That's why I work out so much_ _. Demons don't gain weight easily but I eat A LOT."_ That's an understatement of the century. He reaches around me resting his hands on my hips as he drags me closer to him. He presses his face into my stomach. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...you smell so good."_ He bites onto my shirt before using his teeth to lift it up. His fingers play along my side and I start to squirm on the edge of the table. 

_"_ _Beel_ _..."_ I say his name in a breathy tone as he looks up the line of my body. 

_"Your room or mine?"_

_"Mine, it's closer and we won't have to worry about_ _Belphie_ _walking in."_ He picks me up off the table and I wrap my legs around his waist, and I feel the hard edge of muscle under my thighs. His hands dig into my legs, holding me closer to him as my lips feather along his neck before sucking on a spot that I know is sensitive to Beel. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...if you keep doing that I won't make it to your room."_ I lick the line of his neck from collarbone to his ear where I nibble the soft skin of his earlobe. A hoarse moan leaves his throat at my teasing. I squeal as he throws me over his shoulder so he can move faster to my room without me being able to tease him. 

_"_ _Beel_ _!"_ I laugh as he pushes open my door and then kicks it shut, the sound echoes and I'm surprised the door doesn't break. Again. Beel slides me down his body, before grabbing my chin and kissing me deeply as his hands grab the edge of my shirt to pull it over my head. His tall form bending down on his knees so that he can slide my pants down my legs so that I'm standing in my underwear and bra. He picks me up again and lays me across my bed so that he can remove his own shirt. Beel has an _amazing_ body, looking at the hard muscle has my body growing hotter and the place between my legs growing wet. 

He craws up the bed between my thighs kissing a line up the sensitive skin of my stomach. His teeth scraping against my skin sending shivers of need running through my body. I hear a ripping sound as Beel's teeth tears the front of my bra open. 

_"_ _Beel_ _!"_ He hears the admonishment in my voice as he chews through yet another bra. I had a standing order for underwear at Majolish, Beel has the habit of biting them off. He nips the sensitive skin of my breasts lightly and my nipples harden before he pulls one of the buds into his mouth. One of his hands slides down my body before diving into the front of my underwear. My moans grow as his fingers play along my core and my hips automatically push up into his hand as my body seeks out the pleasure that only Beel can give me. 

Beel removes his hand from where I need him to slide my underwear down my legs. At least he didn't bite this pair off. I watch as he removes the rest of his clothing. My eyes travel along the length of his body, the hard muscle of his chest, abs that I love to run my tongue along, and his hardness that has me trying to squeeze my legs together to hide the effect he has on me. He pushes my knees back apart fitting his shoulders between my thighs before he blows a warm breath against my wet center. 

_"_ _Beel_ _...wait..._ _Ahhhhnnn_ _!!"_ His tongue darts out and my cries of pleasure fill the room as his lips and tongue bring on an orgasm that rocks my entire body. 

_"_ _Mmmnnn_ _....!"_ My body shakes as Beel moves back up it, pushing my thighs apart to fit his hips between. His fingers glide up the back of my thighs, and I feel _him_ as he slowly sinks completely inside me. He large body shudders as my heat envelopes his length before he starts to draws out slowly and thrust back in. I wrap my legs around his body urging him to pick up his pace and I throw my head back and cry out when he does. 

_"_ _Beel_ _..._ _Beel_ _..._ _Beel_ _!"_ All I can do is moan _his_ name as I hear husky moans that leave his mouth which turn me on even more. My nails dig lightly into the muscle of his shoulders as he pushes more deeply inside me as his pace picks up. Sounds of moans and skin against skin fill the room and I watch the pleasure build on Beel's face as he does the same to me. I feel a hand reach down between as his fingers find my clit and I scream as he throws me over before he follows into his own orgasm. He collapses against my body, and I trace my fingers of his back and in his hair as our bodies cool. He leans up and kisses me deeply and then I giggle in his mouth when I hear growling sounds coming from his stomach. 

_"Cake...I want the rest of my cake."_ Beel says as he places a final kiss on my mouth. He covers my still naked body up before pulling on a pair of loose pants I keep here for him. Seeing his half naked form really makes me want some more of _him_ _._ He leans down and kisses me again before heading out the room. Moments later I hear a crash and roar coming from the kitchen. I jump up and throw on Beel's shirt which comes to almost my knees and run into the kitchen. 

_Uh oh...._

Beel has transformed to his demon form and he is stalking Mammon around the kitchen. Mammon who had apparently decided he wanted to die from eating Beel's Valentine's cake is trying to talk his brother down. But eating Beel's food comes with a death warrant and I hope Mammon has his headstone picked out. 

_"_ _Beel_ _!"_ I call out to him trying to get his attention away from Mammon, Mammon might be an idiot but I didn't want dead over a piece of cake. 

Beel looks at me and his eyes dim from demon bright. 

_"Come on_ _Beel_ _, let's go back to my room_ _. We'll take the cake with_ _us."_

_"Damn it_ _Beel_ _! I just took a piece....OUCH!"_ A cake pan thrown by Beel smashes into Mammon's head. 

_"Make you own cake! That's my Valentine's Day gift!"_ Beel grabs up the rest of his cake with one hand and holds my hand with another. This time we head to his room. 

_"Lets go share some cake with_ _Belphie_ _!"_ I laugh, he'll share with Belphie but not any of the others. 

......

Later that night. 

_"Did you have a good Valentine's Day Beel?"_

_"The best!"_ He says as he pulls me closer to him. 

_"I love you Beel."_ I whisper as sleepiness pulls me under. I feel lips against my forehead. 

_"Happy Valentine's Day."_


	12. Valentine's Day With Levi

_Valentine's Day Leviathan X Reader_

  
(Smut)

I send a message to Levi asking him if he is ready for our date and wait for him to message me back. 

_And wait...and wait...and wait some more_ _._ Why the hell isn't he messaging me back? I leave my room and make my way towards his bedroom and knock on his door. He doesn't answer, but I can hear movement, so I open the door and peak around the corner. My jaw drops open when I peak inside and see that Levi has transformed his entire room. Then I see Levi on the other side of the room and if this was an anime I would have giant hearts in my eyes while I look at Levi. He has headphones on which is why he didn't hear me, but what's got my attention is the Butler outfit he is dressed in. _Yummy!_

_"Just got to light the candles..."_ I hear Levi mutter to himself. As he turns around he sees me in the doorway and jumps.

_"When did you get here?!"_ He takes his headphones off. 

_"Just now, you weren't answering the phone, or the door."_

_"What time...oh! I'm sorry! I thought it was earlier than what it was."_ He says as he pulls out his phone. 

_"It's alright! It looks amazing in here!"_ It really does. Levi has cleaned up the stacks of manga on his floor and set up a two person table. A bottle of demonus, a bouquet of roses, and small desserts cover the table. Levi waves a hand through the air and small tea lights flame to life around the room. I look over at his tub and see that he has encircled the whole thing with lights and filled it up part way with water. 

Levi walks over to me and bows slightly. 

_"Happy Valentine's Day Mademoiselle."_

_"Happy Valentine's Day to you too my sexy butler."_ He blushes at my comment which just adds to his look. 

_"Can I give my butler a kiss or is that not allowed?"_

_"You can do anything you want to this butler."_ I grin before rising up on my toes to place a kiss on his lips. 

He grabs my hand before walking me to the table. He pulls out my chair before grabbing a bottle of Demonus and pouring me a glass before pouring himself a glass too. He sits down and picks up a small chocolate covered cherry. 

_"Say_ _Ahh_ _..."_ He says, his eyes intent on my mouth. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _..."_ I say an he places the chocolate tart dessert on my tongue. 

I pick up one for him and hold it out. 

_"Say_ _Ahh_ _.."_

_"I thought I'd feed you."_

_"Say_ _Ahh_ _..."_ I repeat. He blushes deeply and opens his mouth. 

_"I have a present for you too Levi."_ I pull out an envelope and a small bag. He opens the small bag and his eyes grow big and a huge smile covers his face. 

_"How did you get this?!?! It sold out almost instantly!"_ This is small figurines fashioned after the singer's of Sucre Frenzy. 

_"Look in the envelope."_ He opens it. 

_"_ _Eeeeyyyessss_ _!! The_ _Sucre_ _Frenzy concert, and VIP passes!"_ He jumps up from the table and pulls me into his arms. 

_"I love you I love you I love you! You're the best girlfriend ever!"_ He reaches into his pocket and hands me a small box. 

_"I have another little present for you besides the Butler cosplay"_

I open it up and peer at the necklaces inside. They're couples necklaces of two small goldfish that can interlock together. 

_"Oh Levi! These are so cute!"_

_"I read in a manga and seen in a couple anime that girls like to get things like this_ _. Was it right?"_

_"Yep! I love it!"_ He takes one of the necklaces and puts it on before he takes the other. 

_"Turn around."_ I do and he fastens the necklace around my neck before placing a kiss against where my pulse beats. I shiver at the feel of his lips against my skin. 

His kisses trail over my shoulder. 

_"How about we take a bath? I just need to add water for bubbles."_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...sounds wonderful."_ Levi can do what ever he wants as long as he keeps kissing me like that. He chuckles against my throat. 

_"Take these off and I'll run the bath."_

_"You're getting in with me, right?"_

_"I was going to wash you."_

_"But you can do that from inside the tub. Come on Levi, you know you wanna take a bath with me."_ I can see the shiver that works down his body. 

_"You know I can't resist temptation."_ I reach around my back and pull the zipper on my dress down, increasing the temptation for Levi. 

Levi takes off his jacket and shirt before coming over to me. I slide my gaze down the length of his body. Levi has a surprisingly gorgeous body for what he calls a 'shut-in' though he says he doesn't work out but I know he has equipment hidden in his closet to work out with. 

He picks me up off the floor and sets me on the edge of the tub. 

_"Check the temperature, I don't want to burn you."_ I run my fingers through the steaming water. _Ahh_ _..._ just short of scalding. _Perfect._

_"Perfect, is it good for you?"_ He shakes his head yes. I unhook my bra and let it fall to the floor. I stand up and slide my underwear off as Levi finishes removing his clothes. 

_"Get in first Levi, I'll sit between your legs, unless you want to sit between mine."_ I can see his expression changing as he tries to figure out which vantage point will work out best for him. 

_"I want to wash your hair and back so I'll sit behind you, maybe we can switch later."_ Levi's tub is heated so we can stay in for however long we like without the water turning tepid. 

Levi gets into the water before helping me in. I sigh as I sink down into the hot water. Levi grabs a cup and turns the water back on so he can wash my hair. I lean my head back and moan lightly as he fingers work into my scalp. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Levi that feels amazing..."_ My body goes languid as he rinses my hair then starts rubbing soap onto my neck and shoulders, working his fingers into my muscles. His hands slide down my back and my hips before reach around and rubbing the soap lather over my breasts. I moan as his fingers brush against the tips of my breasts. 

_"Levi..."_ I sigh his name, his hands slide lower down the line of my body and brush against the juncture between my thighs. I throw my head back against his chest and wiggle my bottom as I feel him growing hard against me. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Levi!"_ I cry out his name as his fingers send me over the edge. I collapse against him this time my body boneless from pleasure. Levi turns me around so that I can straddle his hips as he tips my head back so he can press his lips to mine. I lift up my bottom lightly as I reach down in the water and line him up to my center and slowly ease down on him. He moans into my mouth as our bodies connect. He breaks our kiss to kiss down the length of my throat before pulling my nipple into his mouth. 

_"_ _Ahhnn_ _! Levi...more..."_ I moan and he thrusts faster inside me and water splashes over the edge of his tub. Our pleasure builds up inside of us before we both reach our peak together. 

Levi and I switch positions and I wash his hair before he lies back with his head pillows against my breast. 

_"So did you like your Valentine's Day?"_ He asks almost shyly. 

_"I love it, and I love you Levi_ _. Happy Valentine's Day."_

_"I love you too, I'm glad you liked it."_ We spend the rest of the night together looking forward to our next Valentine's Day together. 


	13. Valentine's Day With Satan

_V_ _alentine's Day Satan X Reader_

_(Smut, something about Satan inspires bondage 😍❤❤)_

_"Umm...Satan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like?"_ Well it looks like he is about to tie my ass to his bed. I watch as he pulls a length of red ribbons from his dresser drawer. 

_"Wanna explain what I did to piss you off to the point that you're tying me to your bed?"_ And why am I letting him tie me to his bed? I don't fucking know, but something about seeing Satan, who is shirtless stalk toward me makes me automatically hold out my wrists. He raises an eyebrow at my gesture of obedience. But doesn't tie my wrists together, instead he wraps pieces of ribbon around them that has small clasps on them. 

_"What's the date today?"_ He asks me. 

_"Uh... February 14th...oh...shit."_ I'm an idiot! What girl forgets Valentine's Day? This girl right the fuck here, that's who.

_"Satan I'm really really sorry_ _. I had extra lessons with Lucifer to cram for and I forgot about it even being Valentine's Day."_

_"I know you forgot."_

_"So why the ties?"_

_"Because you forgot because of Lucifer."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not_ _. Now hold still."_ His eyes shine with excitement and I can see a bulge in his pants. He slides my shorts down my legs so I'm only in my bra and underwear on his bed. 

_"Am I the only one getting naked?"_

_"I will too, but you won't see me."_

_"Huh?"_ He holds up a blind fold and grins. 

_"But I want to be able to see you!"_ I whine. I love watching Satan's face change when he is feeling pleasure. 

_"Nope, think of this as my Valentine's Day gift."_ He bends down and places his lips against mine. 

_"Be glad that I love you, even with the kinky_ _fuckery."_

_"_ _Mmhmm_ _and I love you, and I love that you love my kinky fuckery."_ He kisses me, his tongue delving into my mouth. 

_"So for today you will listen to me_ _. That means the top of the chain of command starts with me and ends with you. Say 'yes.' "_

_"Yes Sir, Satan Sir!"_ I salute him like the smartass I am. He grins. 

_"Get on my lap facing me."_ I straddle his lap. I can feel the hard bulge in his pants rubbing against my center, I can't help but grind myself against it. Satan takes a sharp breath. He leans in and lightly bites my lower lip. 

_"Hold still and close your eyes."_ I feel fabric trailing lightly across my breasts before he puts the blind fold around my head. His finger tips trail down my arms, over the tops of my breasts, and without being able to see, I feel like my other senses start to increase as he touches my skin. He stops for a moment before I feel his lips on mine, he presses open mouth kisses down the line of my neck. Satan unhooks the back of my bra, my nipples harden further when they meet the cool air of the room. I moan when he pinches the hard peaks between his fingers and I can't help but move against him as my core moistens. 

I'm lifted off his lap and laid on the bed before he pulls my arms above my head and hooks them onto straps tied to his headboard. 

Satan takes his time as he kisses areas of my body. The fire inside me continues to build as I try to figure out where I will feel Satan next. A kiss against my neck, his hands caressing the inner of my thigh, his tongue dipping into my bellybutton. Every touch, every kiss to my body has small moans and sighs coming from me. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Satan!"_ I moan his name as his fingers trail along a particularly sensitive area between my thighs. I try to shut my legs to keep from having an overload of pleasure. If I knew that shutting off your sense of sight increased the feeling I got from touch...I don't know if I would have tried it sooner or not done it at all. 

Satan traces a hand down my leg before I feel him connect one of my ankles to one of the ties at the end of the bed. 

_"Hold still."_ I feel the bed dip down as Satan moves between my thighs and then the sound of fabric moving. Satan's hands glide up my thighs before he fits himself inside me. 

_"_ _Ahhh_ _...Satan!_ _Mmm_ _!"_ I cry out his name repeatedly and I hear the sounds of Satan's breathing picking up. He moans _my_ name and it adds to the fire in my core. With each one of his thrusts I can feel my core tightening as the pleasure builds inside of me. Satan picks up his pace and his mouth presses roughly onto mine before his tongue tangles with my own. I break our kiss and throw my head back as my body falls over the edge and I shudder around him. Satan thrusts a couple more times before he loses himself inside my body. His hair tickles my chest as I feel him press his forehead between my breasts. His harsh breathing settles along with my own. 

The bed moves as Satan pushes himself off of it. I hear him moving around and curiosity has me calling out to him. 

_"Satan, what are you doing?"_

But he doesn't say anything, but I can feel that he is still in the room. I startle slightly when his hand takes one of my own and I feel him slide something onto my finger before he unclasps my wrists. He pulls the blindfold and I blink as my vision settles into place. 

I bring my hand in front of my face and look at the ring that Satan placed on my finger. A small twisting band wraps my finger with a tiny jade color cats eye gem in the middle. I look at Satan and he holds up his hand showing me a band that is thick but with the same cats eye gem. 

_"I read about promise rings in an old book I read_ _. I never really understood the concept of promising myself to a woman_ _. Then I met you, now I'm starting to understand wanting to promise myself to someone_ _. I don't want to celebrate just one Valentine's Day with you, I want to celebrate them all. I love you."_ I can feel tears prick the corner of my eyes as I throw my arms around Satan's neck. 

_"It's beautiful! I love it!"_ I press quick kisses against his mouth, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against his chest. 

_"I love you too, Satan. Happy Valentine's Day."_ We spend our day in bed, talking about books we love, and thinking about a future that we wish to spend together. 


	14. Valentine's Day With Asmo

_Valentine's Day_ _Asmodeus_ _X Reader_

_Smut_

_"Hey, how about spending Valentine's Day with me?"_ Asmodeus asks me as he stands leaning up against the doorway of my room the pose meant to draw my eye to lean line of his body as he pushes himself off the frame. He walks into my room with a feline grace before sitting back on my bed, one arm holding his frame as he leans back. 

_"Are you planning on going out for Valentine's, or are you trying to keep me in your room the whole day?"_

_"Would it be so bad to spend an entire day in my room while we explored each other's body?"_ Asmo purrs, before he leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. 

_"As much as I love watching your face in the throes of ecstasy, I do have a plan to take you somewhere other_ _than my_ _bed."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Surprise, can't tell you_ _. But if you give me another kiss I'll give you a little pre-valentines day present."_ I roll my eyes at him, but who am I to deny Asmo a kiss? He pats his lap indicating for me to get into his lap. I craw forward, before getting into his lap. One of his arms curve around my back to pull my body flush against his. He uses a finger to tap his lips. I bring my mouth to his, pressing my lips to his soft and full mouth. He only gives me a moment before taking control of the kiss, his tongue diving into my mouth, while one of his hands holds the back of my neck. 

_"I thought you said just a kiss?"_ I murmur against his mouth. 

_"I did, but I didn't say anything about how long to kiss me."_

_"Demon."_ I say playfully. 

_"You know us demons have a weakness to temptation, and you are very tempting."_ He kisses my neck. Demons aren't the only ones who have a problem denying temptation. I was having a giant problem resisting the temptation called Asmodeus. 

_"Ok ok ok..._ _Asmo_ _if you don't stop we aren't leaving my bedroom and we have a student council meeting later."_

_"_ _Ahh_ _...you know you wanna skip it."_ He purrs against my mouth. I push against his chest lightly. 

_"If Lucifer or Lord_ _Diavolo_ _catches wind on WHY we skipped a meeting they'll threaten you with a chastity belt again."_ Asmo shivers with a look of disgust at imagining the horror of his manhood being locked up. I giggle at his face. 

_"Don't laugh, knowing my sadistic brother he would do it. Could you imagine?! Me with a chastity belt?!"_

_"Well I guess you better reign your lust in for once."_

_"I guess. You ready for your present?"_ He goes to my door and grabs a bag that was leaning outside my door. He hands it to me with excitement coloring his face. I look inside and pull out a red baby doll dress. Black stockings that has small red crisscross lace up the sides and hearts that are on the knees. 

_"This is adorable!"_

_"Meet me at my room around 8."_

_\---------_

_8pm_

I knock on Asmo's door and he opens up and his eyes light up when he sweeps them down my body. 

_"I knew you would look amazing in that!"_

He looks pretty delicious himself. He has his curls styled back so they wave over one side of his head. He has on a black vest that has red crisscross ribbon up the front and black trousers. He smells amazing and it kind of makes me wish we had stayed in. A grin spreads across his face, he definitely picked up on my lust. 

_"Ready? Unless you want to stay here of course."_ He gives me a sly smile. 

_Yes...no...yes...no...oh fuck it!_ I can see a triumphant look on Asmo's face when I throw my arms around him and smash my mouth to his. He scoops me off the floor and I wrap my legs around him. 

_"Did you actually have plans to go somewhere?"_

_"Nope, but if you really wanted to go we would have found something."_ He sets me on the bed before reaching under my dress and pulling my underwear off. I lift an eyebrow at him. 

_"What? I like that dress and these stockings on you_ _. I really want to fuck you with those on."_ He purrs as he kisses the inside of my thighs along the tops of the knee highs. He lifts up and places a hot kiss against my mouth then pulls down the top of the dress letting my breasts pop out. He kisses one and then the other and I moan as his tongue rolls around the hardened tips. His hand moves between my thighs and my breath hitches when his fingers tease the sensitive area there. I grab the front of his vest and pull the string that keeps the front together. My fingers work up the front loosening each part of the vest. My fingers finally trail over Asmo's soft skin and I lightly scrape my nails over his nipples. He shudders under my touch and pushes me back further on the bed as he moves between my thighs. He pushes the vest off his shoulders and undoes the zipper on his pants pushing them down. I can see his hardness straining against his boxers before he slides them down too. He pushes my legs further apart before sliding inside me. I cry out at his hard thrust and he moans with me. 

_"Asmo...Asmo...Ahhnn! More!"_ He gives me exactly what I want and I fall apart around him, before he joins me. 

_"Asmo, we really need to find activities to do outside of this_ _room."_

_"We can do these activities outside of my room, we can do it in your room, an empty classroom, outside."_

_"Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean."_ I give him a stern look which last about five seconds before I start laughing. I reach beside Asmo's bed and grab a small bag out of my purse and hand it to him. 

_"Happy Valentine's Day Asmo!"_ He looks inside and pulls out a twisting wrist cuff. It's shaped like a small scorpion with small jewels imbedded inside. It could be worn by both men and women. 

He puts it on and holds his wrist up to examine it. His eyes take in every small detail of it. He looks at me and smiles. 

_"I love it! Where did you get it?"_

_"Secret."_ I mime zipping my mouth shut and throwing away the key. 

His grin grows as something crosses his mind. 

_"Hmm...looks like I need to find a way to make you talk. I can think of sooo many things I could do."_ His tone drops at his suggestion. Maybe I'll keep my mouth shut just so I can find out what he has in mind. 

......

Hours later I lie entangled with Asmodeus on his bed his hand tracing lazy patterns onto my naked skin. 

_"I love you Asmo, Happy Valentine's Day."_

_"I love you more. Happy Valentine's Day."_


	15. Big Girls Need Love Too (MammonXReader)

Big Girls Need Love Too❤

(Being a big girl myself, I thought I would make a scenario for my fellow big girls❤)

(Requested by numerous people)

MammonXReader 

Smut

I look down at the buttons of my new uniform and sigh heavily. The buttons barely wanted to come together over the expanse of my chest and if I breathed out to hard those bitches were going to go flying. Well looks like some people are going to be getting an eye full of boob today, I undo a couple of the top buttons and I layer a tank under my jacket to keep my girls contained. This girl is thick, and I'm not ashamed of it, but not everyone wants to see my cleavage. I've always been a big girl, but I wasn't used to the form fitted school uniform, and a skirt that flared above my knees. Most of the time I preferred baggy clothing, though I'm not ashamed to rock a low cut shirt when the occasion called for it. If I bent over something was going to pop out, either my ass, or my tits were going to be on full display sometime today. Should I put on some leggings under this skirt? Before I could decide I hear a knock on my door, I sigh longingly as I look at my leggings and place them back onto my bed. 

_“Hey_ _mornin_ _are you ready for cl...ass._ _...holy shit.”_ Embarrassment and anger flares through me and I am about to close the door in Mammon’s face when he stops me. I look up and I'm about to push him out of the door until I see his eyes trained on my chest, and then the flare of my hips. He looks far from disgusted, and that causes me to pause.

_“Uh...Mammon?”_ He is still staring but he is biting on the corner of his lip and the look in his eyes are heated. 

“ _Mammon_!”

_“Huh? Oh,_ _yea_ _._ _Mornin_ _’ Sorry, I was day_ _dreamin_ _' for a moment.”_

_“Day Dreaming about what?”_ His face grows red, and he fidgets slightly, causing my eyes to be drawn downward as he moves his bag in front of his body. _Wait...hmm~_ He moves his bag in front of his body, his face flushing red before he says gruffly. 

_"_ _Nuthin_ _...uh...are you ready or what?"_

_"I was going to put on some leggings."_

_"No!"_ He shouts then looks embarrassed. " _I mean you...uh...look fine already. So let's go before we're late."_

_"Ok let me grab my stuff."_ His gaze follows me as I bend to grab my bag and he fidgets again, holding his bag firmer in front of him. If I didn't know better I would think Mammon might be trying to hide something behind his bag. Maybe I won't mind wearing this outfit if I get this kind of reaction from him. 

~~Some time later~~

_“Mammon, my boobs and thighs are not your personal pillow.”_ His body is situated between my thighs, his head resting on my breasts as we watch movies in his bedroom. It hadn't taken us long to fall into this kind of relationship with each other. I liked Mammon, he made me feel comfortable when I was around him, and for the first time in what felt like forever I felt sexy. He made me feel that way.

He turns around, giving me a pouting look, his arms wrapping around my thighs taking up more room for himself between them. His hard body presses up against my center, and I know he can feel how he is affecting me. Mammon moves up more, his hips between mine, I'm not the only one affected judging by the hardness I feel pressing against me. His hand reaches under my shirt and he cups my breasts in his hands, his thumbs swiping over my hardening nipples teasing them before he rolls them between his fingers. I moan lightly and he presses a kiss against my mouth and then nibbles on along my lips, down my neck, and pushes my shirt up and over my head. He presses biting kisses against my breasts, leaving marks against my skin. 

My breasts spill over his hands as he pulls a hardened nipple into his mouth, his free hand sliding down my body to dive into my pants. I moan loudly when his finger brush against my throbbing center. 

_"Fuck, you're so wet."_ He nips at my nipple as his fingers slip inside me. 

_"Mammon!_ _Ahhh_ _!"_ His thumb is pressing against my clit while two of his fingers thrust inside me. I throw my head back and moan as he continues to press biting kisses against my breasts. 

He sits up, sliding my pants down my legs. He tosses his shirt over his head and my eyes trail down his golden chest. He unbuckles his pants and I bite my lip looking at his hard erection as he pulls himself out of his pants. I reach forward, sliding my hands down his body before wrapping my fingers around him. His hips buck forward and he groans before pushing me back down into the bed. 

_"Mammon! Wait..._ _Mmmm_ _!"_ His lips lock on mine before his erection slides inside me and we both cry out as he thrusts forward. His tongue traces the edges of my lips between nips of his teeth. Fingers pinch at my nipples, sending zings of pleasure to combine with the pleasure I feel from him thrusting inside me. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...._ _ahhhnnn_ _! Mammon...._ _mmnnn_ _!"_ It isn't long before we are both moaning our release and Mammon collapses with his head pillowed on my breasts. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _....I thought I said I wasn't your pillow."_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...you're mine..."_ He mumbles lazily, almost asleep. I sigh, my fingers running through his hair as I start to drift off. Maybe I don't really mind after all. 


	16. Office Play With Diavolo

DiavoloXReader

(I saw a NSFW fanart of Diavolo and the MC screwing in his office so it inspired this scenario)  
(

  
Image by Corvidtrash on Twitter. 18 and up Twitter account)

Office Play💕 Explicit🔞🔞

A knock resounds on the door and I almost choke on the object currently in my mouth when I hear Diavolo welcome whomever just knocked inside. My body is hidden under the desk as I look up at Diavolo from my place currently knelt between his legs. His hand twines in my hair keeping my head still. He whole demeanor shows that he isn't currently getting a blowjob under his desk. His face is calm as he talks to... _was that Lucifer?...oh goody._ I pinch the skin on Diavolo's hand on my head and he jumps slightly and then jumps again when I drop my mouth back over his cock. 

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, is there something wrong_ _. You seem rather...jumpy."_ Lucifer asks, suspicion in his voice.

_"No, it's nothing, please continue with your report."_ Lucifer drones on about expenses from the different clubs at RAD while I continue trying to change the calm expression on Diavolo's face. I pull my mouth off Diavolo before sliding my tongue down his length and back up again before dropping my mouth around him and I feel him as his body twitches and he lets out a cough to cover up his movement. 

_"Anything else, Lucifer?"_

_"No, that's all."_

_"Oh yes, before I_ _leave, I would like to have a meeting with you two about having sex in your office during your school hours."_ This time it is Diavolo's turn to choke as the door shuts behind Lucifer. He looks down at me. 

_"Whoops?"_ I say and Diavolo looks at me in exasperation before hauling me up off the floor. He sets me on the edge of his desk his large hands going under my skirt. 

_"Are we going to continue after getting caught?"_

_"Well, if we are going to receive a lecture anyways we may as well continue with what we were doing."_ Diavolo looks slightly amused. His fingers slide around the band of my underwear pulling them down my legs. His face follows the descent as he kneels between my spread thighs. I throw my head back as mewls of pleasure build and release from my throat as Diavolo's tongue teases and parts my flesh. The pressure builds up inside me and I twine my hands in Diavolo's hair pressing his face closer to my body. My hips buck upward and I grind myself against Diavolo's face. He pulls my clit into his mouth and sucks hard and fireworks go off in my brain as my body shatters. Diavolo's tongue laps at my release before he moves back up my body and seals his mouth to mine with no hesitation. I can taste myself on his tongue but instead of turning me off it rekindles the fire inside as I lock my legs around his waist. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _!_ _Aaahhh_ _!"_ I bite my lip to try and muffle the loud moans that are thrust out of me by Diavolo's hard thrusts. He flips me over quickly before reentering, still keeping his movements deep and fast. I use my arm to muffle my cries of pleasure as he lifts one of my legs higher onto the desk so he can go even deeper. He bottoms out inside me and not even my arm muffles my cry of ecstasy as an orgasm tears through my body that has my body shaking underneath him. Diavolo continues his merciless pounding and I can feel liquid pooling again inside before another orgasm builds. Diavolo wraps his arms around my waist and pinches my clit and that is all I need to set me off again. This time Diavolo joins me. My orgasm causes my mind to blank and the feeling of having him come inside me prolongs my pleasure. Diavolo moans into the back of my neck. Diavolo pulls out of me and my body clenches at the empty feeling inside. Diavolo swipes his over my swollen clit and thrust the fingers of his other hand inside me until I am rocking back against him chasing another orgasm. The liquid of our releases drips down the back of my legs and wet squelching sounds fill the room to mingle with my moans. I shudder as my final orgasm hits and almost black out across his desk. 

Diavolo pulls me up from his desk and chuckles at the blissed out expression on my face. 

_"Do you think you can handle being lectured by Lucifer now."_

_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_ Is my only response and he chuckles again. I'm pretty sure even Lucifer can't drag me out of my happy blissed out place I am right now. 

_"Come on Love, if you can make it through this lecture without falling asleep, I'll give you a nice hot bath and a couple more orgasms."_

_Mmm_....sounds like bliss.


	17. Nibbled (BeelXReader)(slight lesson 30 spoiler)

Lesson 30 Spoilers

(If you chose to take your Seductive Speech Exam with Beel)(I plan on doing one for Asmo and Belphie also)🔞🔞🔞 

Seductive Speech and Beel

_'Nibbles'_

After class ends Beel grabs my hands as he leads me into an empty classroom locking the door behind him. 

_Beel_ _, what?_ _Mmm_ _...!"_ He mouth clashes to mine in a biting kiss that leaves me panting as he pushes me up onto a desk. His tongue sweeps over mine and I groan. I squeak when he pushes my thighs apart and kisses down my neck. 

_"What? Wait!"_ His large hands are gripping my thighs pulling them further apart as he sinks lower. 

_"You said I can nibble on you."_ Beel's voice is husky with a mixture of hunger and lust.His teeth graze over my knee before his tongue lavs a hot path to the inside of my thigh. He nibbles a path to the inside of my thigh on one side before switching to the other leaving red marks and teeth imprints that has me panting and moaning as I anticipate him finally reaching his destination. His fingers loop around the edges of my underwear pulling them down my legs. 

_"_ _Beel_ _we really shouldn't do this here."_ I attempt to be the voice of reason. But said reason is blown out the window when Beel looks up at me. 

_"You. Said. I. Can. Have_ _. A_ _. Nibble."_ Each word is punctuated with a kiss or a bite against my thighs as he looks up at me beneath his lashes. I start to pant at the intense need and hunger in his gaze. My body wiggles as a fresh flood of moisture gathers in my core. He grips my thighs pulling me closer to the edge of the desk forcing me to lean back on my elbows for balance as his mouth comes closer to my center. His trails a finger down my wet center and I bite my lip to as a moan escapes. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _!_ _Beel_ _!"_ I moan out when his tongue slides across me sending zings of electricity across my skin as his the tip of his tongue swirls around my clit before pulling it into his mouth. My nipples harden with pleasure against the confines of my bra and I find myself leaning up so I can unbutton my shirt and pushing my bra upwards so my fingers can punch the taunt peaks on my breasts. Beel looks up to see me pinching my nipples and he groans against me the vibrations against my swollen clit making me grind my hips against his face. Beel uses his tongue, lips and the right amount of teeth to send me over the edge, crying out his name as my orgasm has my body growing weak collapsing back on the desk with my thighs still spread wide and my body shuddering. Beel stands licking his lips and trailing his hand down the center of his body as he unbuttons his pants pulling out his hard cock and palming it before sliding it against my still spasming opening. His grunts as he slides in causing my eyes to roll upward as his length fills me before pulling out and pushing back in until he bottoms out inside me. I press the fleshy part of my palm against my mouth biting it to keep the too loud moans inside. Beel pulls my hand away and presses his mouth to mine as his thrusts become frantic. My legs wrap around him on their own accord and I dig my heels into his ass spurring him forward. I slip my hand between our bodies to finger my clit and he grabs my hand and pulls it above my head. He grips both wrists in one hand as his other replaces mine to finger my clit until I'm screaming into his mouth. He moans as my center flutters around him as he elicits another orgasm from my body and he pounds into me before pulling out to spray his release on the inside of my thighs. 

_"Can I have more? I'm not full yet."_ Beel's voice is husky, his hunger still evident by his still hard cock. I shudder as I stand and turn around to bend over the desk flipping my skirt up as I spread my thighs letting him see that I am just as hungry for him as he is me. 

_"Eat your fill."_ I tell him as I grin over my shoulder. As he slams inside me I can't help but think to myself maybe I should ask Beel to nibble on me more often. 


	18. Making Him Jealous (SolomonXReader)

SolomonXReader 

Solomon's cocky grin is pissing me off in the worst sort of way. I watch as he openly flirts with a demoness. He looks over at me occasionally to see if I am watching before returning to flirting. If he is trying to make me jealous he is thoroughly succeeding. Fine, if he wanted to play that game I could play too. Now just who should I chose as a co-player? _Hmm..._ maybe Asmo? _Nah..._ I knew he would be up to the flirting but I also knew he would be expecting something in return. I had a feeling he would expect something sexual as payment and I wasn't giving it out. The only male I wanted between my thighs was Solomon even when he played games with me and pissed me off. Satan walks in and greets me. _Hmm...maybe he will play._ I tug on his jacket until he leans forward.

_"If you cooperate with me I'll take over your breakfast duty for the next week."_

_"I'm listening..."_ I grin and lean closer to his ear. 

_"Wanna help me mess with Solomon? You know you want to after he beat you out in our Curses midterm."_ Satan's jaw clenches. 

_"Deal."_

_"Pretend to flirt with me."_

_"Trying to make him jealous? Oh, I'll do you one better."_ He grips my chin and places a quick kiss on my mouth, he barely brushes over my mouth but it has an immediate effect. The entire room falls into stunned silence. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ I fucked up big time. I jump as Satan literally goes flying backwards away from me and into the wall as Solomon pulls me into his chest before walking me out the door. 

_"Make it three weeks!"_ Satan yells after us. A magic circle shows up around Solomon and I before I find ourselves in his room at Purgatory Hall. I spin around in Solomon's arms as he scowls at me. 

_"Uh...sorry?"_

_"Why did you let him kiss you?"_ He growls. 

_"The hell I let him kiss me! He was supposed to just flirt with me! Plus why the fuck are you mad? That demoness looked like she would have been happy to drop to her knees and give you a damn blow job right then and there. If you want to make me jealous don't get pissed at me when I do the same."_

_"The only mouth I want wrapped around my cock is yours."_

_"That is the shittiest pick up line I have ever heard! Is that actually supposed to work?"_

_"Is it?"_ The cocky grin is back on his face. I was going to throttle him. I was about to be the only human exchange student because I was going to kill him. _How pissed off would Lord_ _Diavolo_ _be if I told him I buried him in the woods behind Purgatory Hall?_ If he asked me why, I could just tell him jealousy and Solomon telling me to suck his cock made me do it. Lord Diavolo was a demon they killed for less. 

_"Planning my impending death?"_

_"..."_ I give him a _what the fuck do you think?_ look. He looks way too happy for someone who's girlfriend was thinking about how deep she needed to dig to make sure his body was covered completely. Why in the hell did I like him so much? I've never been with a man that I couldn't decide whether I wanted to fuck him or throttle him. Hell, sometimes I wanted to throttle him while I fucked him. 

_"You know that angry face you make turns me on."_

_"Is that why you flirt with every thirsty female that comes your way? To piss me off? I thought the demons were warped but sometimes you have them beat. Keep playing your games with_ _me and it won't be just an angry face you see."_

Solomon frowns deeply and touches my face. 

_"I really didn't want to hurt you. But I like seeing all the expressions on your face. But when you're angry your face flushes, and you start cursing at me_ _. I love how creative you can get while cursing me."_

_"The next time I catch you flirting with another female I'll ask_ _Asmo_ _to help me get revenge. You think Satan's light kiss was bad, what if it was Asmodeus?"_ Solomon practically growls at me which elicits an inappropriate response. I laugh in his face. 

_"Why are you laughing? It isn't funny! Asmodeus would fuck you against the wall! I would probably end up torturing him through our pact!"_ He curses as he starts mumbling all the things he would do to Asmo if he caught him trying to put his cock in me. 

_"...make a magic circle around his dick so it can't get hard...maybe I'll get lucky and it will just fall off."_ Ooh this was beyond amusing. Seeing Solomon's face with the jealous anger that he usually made me wear was a turn on. Fuck, no wonder we matched so well. We were both warped. 

_"Solomon..."_ I call out, his name a low purr as I wrap my arms around his neck. 

_"You know I really do love you. Think of other ways to make me angry. There's a long list of shit you can do besides flirt with another female. Shit, it could be something simple like putting an ice cube tray back in the freezer with only one cube. I may even throw the tray at your head. That shit pisses me off."_ Solomon starts laughing. 

_"Thanks for the warning."_ He says as he pulls me in closer to press a kiss against my mouth. The kiss starts out slow his lips melding to mine before his tongue presses against the seam of my lips seeking entry before twinning with mine. 

Solomon lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing myself higher in his arms as his lips leave my mouth to trail down my neck. 

_"Mmm...Solomon..."_ I sigh his name as he carries me to his bed. His hands slide under my thighs along my bare skin as he settles between my legs pushing my skirt higher. 

_"Can I take these off?"_ His voice is low with his arousal. I nod my head in confirmation. A small magic circle forms under me as my clothes magically disappear from my body, his joining them where ever he had sent them. Sliding my hand down his body I feel the firmness of his back. He shudders under my touch pressing his firm erection against my core teasing me with his tip. I tilt my hips my body begging him to enter inside me. 

_"Not yet_ _. You're not wet enough."_ He says and I pout before pushing against his chest making him lie back so I can straddle his hips. I rock my hips down sliding the length of his erection against my sensitive core until we are both slick with moisture. I moan, tossing my head back when I finally take him inside. 

Solomon grips my hips as he thrusts upwards until we are both panting and moaning. My breasts bounce with each thrust and before long I am riding him hard and fast as pleasure builds in my core. 

_"Ahh! Solomon!"_ I moan his name as my orgasm crashes over me pulling him along with it. I collapse against his chest as my body still shudders with aftershocks. 

_"See? Make-up sex is hot."_ Solomon says his breathing still escalated. 

_"You're incorrigible."_ I tell him with mock sternness. 

_"But you still love me."_ He says smugly, his cocky smile back in place. I roll my eyes at him before grabbing a pillow pretending I'm going to smother him with it. 

_"No! Not the pillow!"_ He yells in mock horror. 

_"You gonna flirt again."_ He makes a face like he can't decide. 

_Welp...looks like I'm finding a spot to bury him._

_....._

_Just kidding😘_


	19. How is he when *Getting/Giving Kiss marks*

How is he when...*Giving Hickeys/Getting Hickeys*

Part One (Diavolo, Simeon, Barbatos, and Solomon are next. Sorry no Luke for giving/getting a hickey though I might have a reaction from him seeing a kiss mark on your neck and one of the other guy's)

**Lucifer**

Giving: _"Hold still. If you keep wiggling like that on my lap I will tie you to the bed."_ His breath spans across your neck as his fingers hold you in place. Shivers of pleasure run along your body when he nips on your collarbone and you moan.

_"Do you like that? Should I leave my mark right here."_ His finger presses against your pulse under your ear and from the smirk that forms on his face he can feel the elevation of your pulse.

_"I take that as a yes."_ He says in a low purr before biting your earlobe. He licks down your neck, nipping your skin here and there as he elicits moans from your throat. He leaves a trail of kiss along the path of your throat leaving you an oozing mess on his lap.

_"Shall we go to bed now? I know of some sweeter places I would enjoy leaving my mark on."_

Getting: _"Hmm? Are we feeling needy today?"_ Lucifer asks as you push him back into his chair so you can crawl into his lap. Your fingers curl into his hair and Lucifer looks up into your face. Instead of answer him your lips meet his in a biting kiss as you trail your fingers along the muscles of his neck. Leaving his lips you feather kisses over his jaw and he leans back slightly so it is easier to get to his neck. His muscles tense and then he shudders when your mouth seals over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He groans and wraps his arms around your body as he presses you in closer.

_"Shall we go to bed early? I can finish this tomorrow."_ Score one for me.

**Mammon**

Giving: _"I gotta mark my territory! Hold still!"_ He nips at a sensitive part on your neck but his tongue swipes along your slightly stinging akin before sucking on the area.

He backs away looking at the mark on your neck that he made. His face is flushed and his chest heaves.

_"I...wanna...to make more."_

Getting: _"Watcha doin? Ah! Mmm...don't put your mouth...oh shit! Ya know I'm sensitive there!"_ Mammon acts like he doesn't like having you kiss along his neck but the hard edge of his erection says otherwise as you leave red kiss marks across his golden skin.

_"Oh_ _fuck_ _..."_ He groans and grinds upward in to your lap.

_"I think ya should do that again...but maybe lower..."_

**Levi**

Giving: Levi has his arms wrapped around you tightly with his face buried in your neck. He stammers slightly and you can feel the heat of the blush that is working across his face.

_"Uhm....can I mark you here? I...uh...saw it in an anime before and I have always wanted to try it."_ When you tell him he can do whatever he wants he shivers before his tongue swipes down your neck tentatively before his mouth latches on. He shivers like he is experiencing more pleasure than you are. By the time he lifts his head from your neck he is breathing heavily and has a gleam in his eye that says he wants to mark more of you. 

Getting: _"Eep!_ _Gyah_ _! That's a critical hit! Mayday mayday! Don't suck there!"_ You can't help but laugh at Levi as you mark the side of his neck. His body shivers under your touch and he jerks with each pull of his skin by your mouth. You sink your teeth into his skin lightly and his back bows as he groans.

_"Levi minus 666,000 points for cumming in my pants...."_ Levi collapses against you as you try to keep the giggles from leaving your mouth.

**Satan**

Giving: Satan sits beside you while you are both sitting in his room reading books. Out of the corner of your eye you can see him staring at you so you turn your head giving him a questioning look.

_"Can...I do something?"_ He slides his fingers over the length of your neck and you shiver giving him permission to do as he pleased.

He leans in kissing your lips his fingers still trailing down your neck. Satan drops his face feathering kisses down your jaw to you neck kissing and nipping the skin of your throat and you moan lightly as he sucks on the sensitive skin of your throat. Your skin stings slightly as he leaves small kiss marks on your throat in a place that is clearly visible for everyone to see.

Getting: 

Satan jerks against you as your teeth sink into the skin of his neck and he groans against your ear.

_"_ _Fuck_ _! I am going to need you to suck a little harder on that spot. Mmm...yeah...like that."_ His head tilts back resting against the wall giving you better access to his neck and you push closer to him you body melding to his as you leave a trail of kiss marks down his neck to his chest.

**Asmo**

Giving: _"I love to feel your skin against my mouth_ _. The beautiful line of your neck should only be spoiled by my kiss marks on your skin."_

Asmo unbuttons the front of your shirt as he pushes you down on his bed.

_"Your skin really is beautiful_ _. I think I want to leave a mark here."_ He trails his finger over the swell of your breast as he leans in kissing your neck before trailing the tip of his tongue to your breast.

Your fingers sink into his soft hair as he kisses and nips at the skin on the swell of your breasts leaving slight stinging marks where his lips pull at your skin.

Getting: _"It really is a shame to mark up my beautiful skin but I really love the feel of your lips against my soft skin."_ Asmo's face is flushed and even though he acts like he is against having a kiss mark on his neck you know that every time you leave one on him he specially chooses an outfit that shows them off.

**Beel**

Giving: Beel buries his face in your neck wrapping his arms around your body.

_"I'm hungry..."_ He looks into your face with feverish eyes and you know when he says he is hungry he doesn't mean for food. He runs his nose against your neck taking in your scent before licking your skin. He bites lightly on your neck causing you to arch against him. He licks the small wound with a pleased smile on his face.

Getting: Beel is lying across his bed wearing just a pair of work out shorts. Crawling up on his bed you straddle his hips and lay with your head propped up on his chest. His arms wrap around you but he is still asleep. You try to relax against him but the sight of all that muscle in front of your face. Giving in to temptation you kiss along the muscle on his chest and neck. Leaving small kiss marks along his collarbone and chest close to his nipples. When Beel finally wakes from his nap because he is hungry he sees the small red marks blossoming on his skin.

_"Did something bite me when I was asleep?"_ It takes you flushing a deep red to figure out that you were the something that left the marks.

_Whoops..._

**Belphie**

Giving: Belphie had called you to the attic to help him straighten up the room after being yelled at by Lucifer. But not even fifteen minutes into the chore both of you are curled on the bed taking a nap. Belphie who had fallen asleep before you wakes to find you still asleep. The top of your shirt had become unbuttoned in your sleep and Belphie can't take his eyes off the skin showing under your shirt. Moving his head to your chest he looks up into your sleeping face to see how deeply asleep you are before pressing a kiss against your exposed chest. Seeing that it doesn't wake you Belphie continues pressing biting kisses against your chest leaving kiss marks in his wake. Finally content Belphie falls back asleep with his face buried between your breasts. 

Waking up you see Belphie's face buried in your breasts, your shirt slightly open, and kiss marks blossoming on your skin. Of course when Belphie does wake up he acts like he doesn't know how they got there. 

Getting: After having woken up multiple times covered with kiss marks you decide that instead of getting mad you will get even with Belphie. After Belphie falls into a deep sleep with his face buried in your hair so you are level with his chest you unbutton his pajama top and kiss his chest. Belphie, still breathing evenly with sleep doesn't feel you as you leave a trail of kiss marks across his collarbone and up his neck.

When Belphie finally wakes up he isn't mad about all the marks on his skin. If anything he is pleased and _accidently_ wears a shirt that shows off all the marks on his neck.


	20. Obey Me X Mystic Messenger (JuminXReaderXLucifer)

Lucifer and Jumin

Obey Me and Mystic Messenger Cross-Over! (If this turns out to be popular I'll do some more but separate it into a Cross-Over Story with different scenarios. I play other games but OM and MM are my favorites and I've completed most of each MM routes and endings)

NSFW

_What. The. Fuck?_ I look back and forth between the two men standing in my bedroom and then at the phone in my hand and the tablet on my bed. A mystic messenger chat room scrolls across my tablet screen while a Lucifer Devilgram Story shows on my phone. Both screens had did something that I had never seen before, lighting up just before the words _WINNER! WINNER!_ scrolled across the screen before going back to their respective stories. My room had lit up with a blinding light before both men had popped into existence.

My first reaction? Scream like a girl in one of those late night horror films and fall off ny bed into an ungraceful heap on the floor. Before either of the men could help me off the floor I had scrambled back onto my bed and pushed myself into the corner as I rocked back in forth while gaping and muttering to myself. _Nope! Can't be real._

I know I have a problem! You don't need to tell me! But my problem had just morphed from characters on my screen to living breathing men in MY BEDROOM! I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. _Ouch!_ Oh fuck, I've gone nuts. That's the only explanation for this. My perverted delusions about these two fictional characters had officially pushed me over the edge into crazy town. _Mom...dad...your adult daughter who has an obsession with_ _otome_ _games has officially lost her mind. Call in the men with the straight jackets!_ I continue to stare as I ponder the padded room in my future.

Both men are looking at me before looking at the other. Sizing each other up.

_"Who are you? What are you to her?"_ Jumin says, his deep voice which I had only heard through the phone sends tingles over my skin.

_"I don't believe I need to tell you that. Just who are you to ask me that question? Human males have become more brazen than I remember."_ My tingles form to a full body shiver as Lucifer replies in his deep baritone. My weakness! Men with deep voices! Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest while Jumin fixes the cuff on his arm sleeve.

_"I believe you are the one who is brazen."_ Jumin replies to Lucifer's barb.

_"You smell of too much pride_ _. Do you know what happens to humans who have too much pride?"_ Lucifer says threateningly a dark aura forming around him.

_"Alright stop! Y'all are not doing this! You're not real!_ They're both looking at me like I've officially lost my shit. Would they even believe that they weren't _real?_ As far as they knew they WERE real and had been taken from THEIR world.

_"What's wrong? Don't you want me here?"_ Jumin asks and I stutter.

_"I...I..."_

_"I believe that she would rather have me here than you."_ Lucifer counters. They argue back and forth shortly while I try to remember to keep my mouth shut. But I couldn't help admiring my two favorite characters in real life? _Is this heaven?_ No, couldn't be, they didn't have demons in heaven. Hell maybe? Would Jumin be in hell? He was prideful and slightly arrogant but unless you go his bad ending he was a caring husband. Was I on a bad end course? No, I was on day 10 passed the last checkpoint.

_"Who do you like more? This human male or me?"_ Lucifer says a dark gleam in his eyes. He looks like he wants to make Jumin disappear, preferably forever.

_"What does he have to offer you that I can't give you?"_ Jumin demands with an underlying tone of dark possessiveness.

_"Shall we see who she likes most?"_

They each lock their gazes on me a sadistic smile blooming their faces.

If this is some sort of delusion why shouldn't I go along with it? It wasn't every day you had two sexy as sin men fighting over you. _So why the hell not? Slap some handcuffs on my wrists and call me submissive._

_"What do you have in mind?"_ Jumin asks.

_"Who can make her cum the most?"_ Yes please!

Lucifer snaps his fingers and everything changes.

_How in the hell am I_ _in Lucifer's bedroom?_ Jumin looks around for a moment in shock.

_"I am not going to ask. I don't want to know."_ Jumin says shaking his head.

_"Probably wise."_ Lucifer agrees.

_"So if I'm not crazy and this is real let me try something."_ I walk over to Jumin and grip the front of his jacket. I run my hands over his body feeling warm solid flesh underneath before turning to do the same to Lucifer. But I only make it a step in Lucifer's direction before Jumin's hand is wrapped around my wrist pulling my body flush against his. He grabs my chin holding me for his kiss his tongue pushing into my mouth causing me to moan against his lips.

_My perverted fantasies were nothing compared to the real feeling of his lips against mine, his tongue delving into my mouth, teeth nipping my lips, tongue, causing an ache to slowly build in my body from the possessiveness of his kiss._

I feel Lucifer's body heat against my back before teeth graze my neck eliciting a throaty moan that Jumin catches with his mouth. Lucifer grips my hips pulling me away from Jumin spinning me towards him so he can take control of the pleasure building in my body from a meer kiss.

A large hand slips into the front of my pants and I mewl into Lucifer's mouth as Jumin's fingers find my clit. My body shudders and I push further against Lucifer scraping my breasts against his chest my nipples rubbing against the fabric of my shirt. I press my ass back into Jumin's growing erection as he continues fingering my clit as Lucifer kisses down my jaw.

Lucifer pulls my shirt over my head finding my breasts bare. His eyes grow more heated the red practically glowing as he leans in to pull a nipple into his mouth his teeth nipping, his tongue swirling. The sweet combination of Jumin's fingers on my clit and Lucifer's teeth pulling at my nipple has me crying out as an orgasm rocks my body. Jumin kisses my neck as he pulls his hand out of my pants.

_"_ _Mmmnn_ _...."_ I pant. Both of them are looking at me with fevered eyes.

Clothes litter the floor as both of them pull me onto the bed each of us lost in desire. Lucifer grips my hips pulling me onto his body so I can straddle his hips as he slides his hard cock inside me.

_"Turn your head."_ I hear Jumin say. I look up into his eyes before my gaze slips down his naked body until I see his hard erection. Licking my lips I bend my head forward and lick his tip. His hands go to my head as he presses against my mouth. I moan around Jumin's cock and then moan louder when Lucifer hits a sensitive part inside me. 

_"Look up at me."_ Jumin demands. My gaze meet his and then my eyes water when he thrusts further down my throat. Jumin's jaw clenches as his dick gets even harder. The low moans he releases drive me further as I try to take in his full length until he touches the back of my throat with each thrust. His fingers in my hair is almost painful but the pain doesn't bother me not when Lucifer is driving into me. 

Jumin's moan turns into a full groan before his dick twitches in my mouth and he fills up my throat. Lucifer joins just shortly after giving a sharp thrust that has me screaming out my release. I collapse onto Lucifer's chest before I hear a rumble from his voice.

_"We aren't finished yet. You haven't decided who you want more."_

The two take their time for hours trying to prove who is best. But what they don't know is that I can't chose since I would rather have them both.

_Maybe I would just keep that to myself for awhile_ _. After all two is better than one_ _._


	21. MammonXMale Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seke(swaps top and bottom)

MammonXReader (MaleXMale)

(Reversible Couple)(There are some who want to see Mammon as both a top or a bottom so I am combining them into one scenario)

I nip at Mammon's bottom lip before drawing it into my mouth. One of my hands wrap around the back of his neck as I draw him closer to me. My finger tips trail lightly across Mammon's pebbled nipples, his hips buck up off the bed and I push him back down with a hand on his abdomen.

I'm not sure how we both wound up on his bed, our clothes strewn around his room. He had called me to his room to study, but that hadn't gone over well. Our books lie abandoned on a table while our bodies pressed into each others on his bed.

I settle my body lower on his, our erections touching as I thrust my hips forward. Mammon's face is flushed, his breathing picking up with quick panting breaths as I nip at his full mouth. Mammon returns the nip before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I push my arm between our bodies so I can wrap my fingers around his cock and he pumps himself into my closed hand until he shudders and I feel the hot spray of his release on my stomach. He pushes against my chest.

_"Lie down..."_ He pushes me onto the bed, his lips pressing onto mine before he moves his lips lowers down the column of my throat. His mouth latches on to a specific sensitive area and he nips at the skin until it stings leaving a hickey in its wake. Lips trail over my chest, teeth graze my nipples, a tongue tracing the muscle on my stomach and biting my hips until he finally reaches my cock. I can feel myself twitching in anticipation as his breaths fans over my cock. I wanted those lips wrapped around me in the worst way.

_"Mammon...shit!"_ My hips jerk when his kisses the tip of my cock and I almost cum right then.

I run my fingers through his hair and then groan when his tongue trails down and then up my length before his hot mouth drops over it. I curse and groan as his hot mouth takes me in further, _fuck_ _,_ I'm pretty sure my cock just hit the back of his throat. Mammon reaches behind him and I swallow thickly when he pushes his own fingers into his ass until I hear wet noises as he stretches himself. _Damn that is one of the hottest things I've seen._ Mammon releases my cock with a loud pop before pushing himself upward straddling my hips and sinking down on my cock.

_"Oh fuck..."_ I feel like I am going to come just from putting it inside him. His hot body is tight and wet and the moan that leaves his throat has me thrusting my hips upward. Mammon bends down and slams his mouth on mine as we both thrust against each other. I slide my hand to his cock and pump it up and down and he groans into my mouth and his body clenches around me and I know I won't last long.

_"Don't worry about me and come."_ He breaks our kiss and slams down on my cock and I explode. 

I just came, but it isn't enough, my ass is twitching, wanting to be filled. Mammon happily obliges by pulling off of me and flips me around.

I turn my head slightly as I hear Mammon opening a bottle squeezing its contents over my ass and then thrusting his fingers into my hole.

_"Ahh...damn..."_ Mammon leans down I feel teeth on my ass cheek his free hand reaching around to tug on my cock until I am wiggling my ass and begging him to put it in. I loved to fuck and get fucked and so did Mammon.

_"Do ya want me to put my cock in now?"_

_"_ _Fuck_ _yes I do."_

_"Good, cuz I was gonna put it in anyways."_ Mammon grips my hips and pushes his dick inside. I groan as my body loosens as he spreads me open he pulls out slowly and then pushes back in, each repetition faster and faster until the room is filled with our sounds.

Reaching under me I grip my own cock my cum making it easy to slip my hand up and down. Fuck if Mammon kept hitting that spot I was going to lose it.

_"_ _Fuck_ _! Cumming"_ I groan as I feel myself losing it, further dirtying the bed and not giving a shit.

Mammon pounds into me several more times before he pulls out of me and hot cum splashes onto my back and ass.

_"Weren't we supposed to be doing something else today?"_ I ask as my eyes grow heavy.

_"Don't_ _mmmber_ _."_ Mammon says almost knocked out himself.

Oh well...guess we'll remember later.


End file.
